Diary of a Lost Soul
by hugechuggington-octonautslover
Summary: What happens when Tyne's called to Tootington by an old friend who wants her help and she ends up in an accident causing her memory loss of everything she knows? What's Fletch going to do when he finds out the girl of his life was in an accident and Tyne's dragged into her past she never knew existed until now?
1. Chapter 1

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

It's a Friday morning and it's 4am and I'm wide awake. I rolled over and looked at the wall sighing. "well, I may as well get up." I said to myself getting out of bed. I walked past the lounge and looked around. "hey Fletch." I said walking past. "hey Tyne." he said. I walked into the bathroom and did my teeth and brushed my hair. 'Wait a minute! What the hell is Fletch doin' in my house?!' I thought to myself grabbing my dressing gown off the door and pulling it on. "what the hell are ya doin in my house?!" I said to him doing it up. "hey, I just came in." he said looking up off his phone to me. "how?" I asked. "um, through the door." he said pointing to it. "what do ya want." I asked. "just waitin' for ya to get ready." he said getting up and walking over to me. "why?" I asked confused. "cause we have work today." he said kissing my cheek and walking off to the kitchen. "did you get kicked out of home again?" I asked crossing my arms. "who cares. She'll take me back when she wants to." he said and I shook my head walking off. "wait. She? I thought you were with a he?" I said looking at him. "Nah. He went away and so I went to a friends house." he said pulling stuff out of the fridge. "so ya with a...she?" I said. "yeah. Jealous?" he said smirking. "what? No!" I said shaking my head. "bullshit. Ya jealous." he said and started cooking some breakfast. I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom and got ready. I got out of my pajamas and pulled on my jeans. I walked over to the bench and grabbed my top and turned around and looked at the mirror and saw Fletch standing at the door staring at me. "hmm. Has anyone told ya how cute ya are?" he asked eying me up and down. "what the hell are ya doin'?!" I asked tugging my top over my head. "nothin'." he said. "I can tell that!" I said and turned around and he was right behind me. I stared at him for a minute before and closed the space kissing me on the lips. I gasped at what he was doing and he smirked. Then the home phone rang and he pulled off. I walked out of the bathroom stunned. I got to the kitchen and answered it. "hello? Tyne speaking." I said. "hey Tyne. It's Zack. No work today, job's been canceled." he said and okay. "yes! Finally a day off!" Fletch said and I turned around and he was staring at me. "was that Fletch?" Zack asked. "yeah. He came this morning after his friend kicked him out for a while." I said and Zack laughed. "tell Fletch to get a house and stop annoying ya!" he said and I laughed. "okay. Cya Tyne." he said. "yep. Cya." I said and hung up. "Zack says get a house and stop annoying me." I said and Fletch rolled his eyes. "like I'm really gonna do that." he said lying down on my couch and turning the TV on. "shouldn't you be doin' stuff?" I asked him. "nah. I don't have anythin' to do." he said and I rolled my eyes. I walked off and headed down to the basement to clean up down there. I turned on the light and started rummaging around with some boxes. I pulled out a box and opened it up and pulled out some books. "hmm. Don't think I need these." I murmured. I headed out with the box to my car and while I was out there, Fletch turned the TV off and went down to the basement. I came back in and looked at the couch. 'hmm. Must have gone home or somethin' now.' I thought to myself and went back down. I went over to a box and started going through it. Fletch came out of the shadows smirking and crept up behind me and pulled me against him. "argh!" I shrieked and spun around. "Fletcher!" I said crossly and he laughed. "what?" he asked smirking and I crossed my arms. "stop freakin' out." He said hugging me. I sighed and he looked around. "what are ya doin' anyway?" he asked. "sortin'." I said and he nodded. He went and sat on a box and watched me. "well, what are ya gonna do?" I asked him. "well, first you'd need to finish what ya doin' and then I'll do it." He said and I looked at him. "I'm gonna be at least two hours." I said and he thought for a minute. "then I'll do it now and you can do this later." He said pulling me over to him. "what are ya doing?" I asked and he smirked before pressing his lips to mine. I was shocked but it soon disappeared and I kissed him back. After few minutes he pulled off and pulled me upstairs. "where are we going'?" I asked and he smiled. "you'll see." He said and I sighed. We got up to the lounge and he pushed me onto the couch. "tonight, I'm headin' out to the movies but Fiona doesn't want to go." He said. "Fiona is ya friend?" I asked. He nodded. ""so what's this got to do with me?" I asked. "I want ya to go with me." he said. "okay, I'll go." I said and he smiled and pulled me over to him. "ya know, ya don't have to if ya don't want to." He said. "nah. I'll go with ya." I said and he sighed pushing me over and snuggling up. "y'know. I still have work to do." I said. "not till I'm done ya not." He said and I giggled.

Before we knew it, it was lunch and we'd both fallen asleep on the couch. I stirred in my sleep and then I woke up when I felt something on me. I opened my eyes to see Fletch kneeling over the top on me staring at me. "I'm hungry." He murmured before kissing my neck. "Fletch." I sighed and he smirked. "kay. I'll get ya some lunch." I said and he smiled and I got up and went into the kitchen. Fletch sat up on the couch and looked into the kitchen. I pulled somethings out of the fridge and put them on the bench and looked at Fletch who was gazing at me. I made up some sandwiches while occasionally glancing up at him and the whole time he was watching every move I made. I then took the plates round and gave it to him. "here." I said handing it to him. He took it and then pulled me down next to him. I looked at him and he ate his lunch and then I ate mine. He then finished and took the plate into the kitchen and took mine. He then came back out and sat down next to me and snuggled up. "are ya headin' home after the movie?" I asked and he shrugged. "dunno." He said wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and hugged him back. I then turned the TV on and watched program for a while. It was in the middle of a show when something kissed me on the neck. I looked at Fletch who climbed on top of me and kissed my neck again. "Fletch." I said looking at him. "are ya feeling okay?" "course." He said biting me. I moaned and he smiled. "like it don't ya?" he said smirking. "maybe." I said and he kissed me harshly. I kissed him back and he slid his hands up my shirt. He then stopped when his phone rang. He groaned and answered it. "what?" he said crossly and I giggled. "hey Fletch. It's Fiona. You wanna come back now?" she asked. "maybe I don't want to come back." he said smirking. "where are you?" she asked. "I'm just with a friend." he said and then rolled his eyes. "well, I want you to come back. I miss you." she said. "whatevs. I'll see what I wanna do after we get back from the movies." he added. "but Fletch..." she was saying when he sighed. "bye Fiona." he said and hung up on her. Fletch turned around and I was gone. "Tyne!" came Fletch's voice. "in the basement!" I called back. He came running down the stairs and looked at me. "I never said I was finished." he said and I shook my head. "yeah. Well I've got jobs to do." I said and he sighed. "jobs are boring. besides, it's our day off, ya supposed to do somethin' fun." he added leaning against the wall. "look. why don't you go watch a movie and I'll sort out two more boxes." I said and he groaned. "fine." he said and headed upstairs. "but don't take forever on purpose!" he added pointing at me. "yeah yeah." I said and walked off and he headed off.

After a bit, I'd finished two boxes and headed upstairs turning off the light. I walked past the lounge and Fletch was asleep. I smiled shaking my head and went into my room. I lay down on my bed sighing. I was so sore from moving things down in the basement and with work. I lay there on my stomach doing stuff on my laptop when I felt something on the bed. I glanced back and Fletch sat next to me. "are you kay?" he asked. "just sore." I said and he smiled. "come mere." he said and I moved over to him and he rubbed my back. "hey. that actually feels good." I said and he rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt ya on purpose." he said and I giggled. After a few minutes he stopped and looked at me. "feel better?" he asked and I nodded. "good." he said and snuggled up to me. "do you like Fiona?" I asked. "yeah. why?" he asked. "just, I thought that if ya liked her, you'd wanna go back." I said and he shook his head. "nah. I'd take you over anyone." he said and I looked at him. "really?" I said looking at him confused and he nodded smiling. I smiled and pulled my laptop over and pulled up some documents. "what's that?" he asked. "more demolition rules." I said and he smiled. "you and ya demolitions." I halfheartedly hit him and he laughed. "what?!" he said and I shook my head. "it's my job." I said. "really?! I'd never have guessed." he said smiling and I rolled my eyes. He smiled lying down on the bed and watched me reading through the rules. After a while I put the laptop up and looked at Fletch. "what time is the movie?" I asked and he thought. "6pm." he said and I nodded and then went over to a wardrobe and opened the doors going through some clothes. "whatcha lookin' for?" he asked. "what to wear tonight." I said and he smiled changing to lying on his stomach watching me. I pulled out four dresses and shook my head tossing them on the bed. After a minute I'd gone through half my wardrobe when I heard something. "hey!" I turned around and Fletch was looking at me unimpressed with my dresses on top of him. "what exactly are you doin' apart from emptying ya wardrobe on top me?" he asked pushing it off. "finding what to wear." I said. "you could wear any of these dresses!" he said pointing to all the dresses. "no. they're not right." I said and Fletch rolled his eyes getting up. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a dress. "wear that." he said and I looked at it. "I dunno." I said and he looked at me. "wear it." he said and put everything away and slammed the door. "no wonder girls have to spend the whole day to get ready for an outing that goes for an hour or so." he murmured lying back on the bed. "well, men always expect us to look good so we have to spend 'forever' getting ready." I said. "but you shouldn't need that long to get ready." he said. I shook my head and went down to the bathroom and he went and sat on the couch watching TV. I came out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen and started cleaning up. I finished washing up when the phone rang and I went over and answered it. "hello?" I said. "hey Tyne? That you baby?" they said. "Mira?" I said and she laughed. "yeah! Haven't talked in a while hey?" she said. "yeah. What's up?" I said putting somethings away. "I need a favor. You able to come to Tootington on Monday?" she asked. "probably. I'd just get the time off from my boss." I said. "great! Cya then!" she said and I smiled. "yeah. Bye." I said and we hung up. "friend?" Fletch asked from the lounge. "yeah." I said and he nodded. I finished up in the kitchen and then went into the lounge falling back on the couch only to have Fletch grab me and pull me onto his lap. I looked at him and he smirked. "I need a hug." he said and I rolled my eyes and hugged him. Fletch sighed and hugged me back. I then went to get up and Fletch held me back. "ya not moving till I let ya." he murmured smirking. I shook my head and stayed there watching the TV.

Then at 5:30 I went off to get ready. I got my dress and went into the bathroom shutting and locking the door. I got out of my normal clothes and pulled on my dress. I looked at my hair and pulled it out and brushed it out. I fiddled around with it for ages trying to work out the best way to leave it. After ten minutes I left it out and looked at my reflection. "hmm. Not bad." I murmured to myself. I put on a little bit of makeup just to finish it up and then opened the door and Fletch was leaning against the wall. "ya ready yet?" he asked. "almost." I said going to the bedroom. I grabbed my heels and put them on and then looked at my wall. I could feel someone watching me. I turned my head slightly to see Fletch staring at me. "yeah yeah. I'm ready." I said walking out of my room and he smiled. I grabbed my keys and stuff and headed out with Fletch. We got in my car and headed into the city. We parked and got out and headed for the movies. Fletch wrapped one arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I wasn't sure what was wrong with him but he'd never been like this around me before. We went into the theater and watched the movie. I freaked out during the whole movie and Fletch looked at me. "you kay?" he whispered.. "no." I whispered back. Fletch took my hand and held onto it and it made a bit of a difference. "next time I'll find out what movie it is **before** I agree to go. I'm not gonna sleep properly now." I said when we got out. He shook his head smirking. "you could've asked." he said and I walked out of the building. I walked down the street ahead of him as he was on his phone texting Fiona. I then saw a guy staring at me and he walked over. He was about Fletch's age and height. He walked over smiling and took my hand. "don't see people like you much." he said and I looked away. He was drunk and I really didn't like it. He pushed me over to a wall and moved closer. Fletch glanced up and frowned. "hey! What do ya think ya doin'?!" he said grabbing the guy by the back of the shirt. "I'll do what I want." the guy said. "don't you fucking touch her...**ever!**" Fletch growled and grabbed my hand and pulled me off to wards my car leaving the guy standing there trying to figure out what just happened. We got to my car and we got in and Fletch looked at me taking my hand. "are ya okay?" he asked. "yeah. Thanks to you." I said smiling. He smiled slightly and pointed to the ignition. "drive." he said and I nodded. I headed down the road and started heading towards Fiona's house. "where are ya goin'?" he asked. "Fiona's house." I said. "na-ah. You're place." he said pointing to the street. "why?" I asked turning down the street. "you said yourself you're not gonna sleep cause of the movie and then with what's just happened, I wanna make sure your okay tonight." he said and I looked at him. "I'll be fine." I said. "no! You're place...**now**." he said firmly and I nodded. "kay." I murmured and he smiled.

We pulled up at my house and headed inside. I went off to the bathroom for a shower and to get in my pajamas. I got into the shower and spent about two minutes under the water. It felt nice having the water run over me. I got out, dried and dressed. I headed out and Fletch was in the kitchen cooking. "what are ya doin'?" I asked. "making dinner." He said and I smiled. I went into the kitchen and washed up a few things. I finished and Fletch smirked dishing up. "dinner's ready." He said going over to the table. "kay." I said sitting down. I looked and he'd cooked up bacon and eggs. "so you can cook this?" I asked and he nodded. "I used to do a lot of cooking." He said and I nodded. Afterwards he took the dishes and sat them at the sink and then lent against the wall. "hey baby. I thought you did the dishes?" he said smirking. I turned around and rolled my eyes. "Fletcher." I said going over. "Tyne." He said walking off smirking. I washed up the dishes and Fletch went off for a shower. I finished the dishes and then sat on the couch watching some news. **"Reports on an early summer storm have been predicted. This storm, if gets here as predicted will cause major damage to Buffertonia and surrounding areas such as Tootington and Chuggington. Those three cities will receive the worst part of the storm if it reaches its predicted force. All residents are to prepare for a storm in about two weeks' time."** The reporter said. "oh. Sounds like it could cause some major destruction." I said to myself. "which means more work for us." Fletch said walking out in his shorts. I looked up and stared at him for a minute. I'd seen him before but never without his shirt and he was amazing. Fletch looked at me watching him and smirked before walking over to me. he pulled me up and sat down before pulling me back onto his lap and wrapping his arms around me. I'd never noticed he'd had tattoo's but then he normally wore long sleeves at work. I sighed and relaxed a bit as I was still a bit edgy about what happened earlier. Fletch obviously sensed I was still worried cause he looked at me. "are ya sure ya kay?" he asked holding me a bit tighter. "hmm. Sorta." I said and he kissed my cheek. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna let anythin' happen to ya." he said and I smiled. We stayed there watching TV till about 9pm when I decided I wanted to go to bed. I got up and headed into my room and flopped on the bed turning my lamp off. I was lying there when I saw a light on my wall and then a shadow moved across the room and the door shut. I didn't move and then I felt someone next to me. I rolled over and something was next to me. I turned the lamp on and Fletch wrapped his arms around me. "Fletch? What are ya doin'?" I asked. "you need someone for now." he said and I sighed. I was too tired to argue so turned the light off and snuggled up. "but I'm sleeping, so no playing jokes!" I said and he giggled. "I wouldn't do that to ya after everythin' tonight." he said and I smiled. "night Fletch." I said. "night princess." he murmured kissing my forehead. I smiled and then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up at 4am. I rolled over and Fletch was still asleep. I sighed and got up and he groaned. "what are ya doin'?" he mumbled. "gettin' up." I said. "don't be an ass. It's a weekend." he said. "I can't sleep." I said walking past him and he grabbed me pulling me down next to him. "Fletcher!" I said glaring at him. "shut up." he murmured snuggling into me. I rolled my eyes and he smiled. "just stay here with me for a bit longer...please?" he asked and I nodded. "fine." I said and he smiled pulling me closer. I lay there staring at the roof and he brushed my hair back. "you kay?" he asked. I nodded and he raised an eyebrow. "really?" he asked. "yeah. Just thinkin' about Monday." I said and he rolled his eyes. "Monday's ages away. So, stop thinkin' about it and just enjoy ya weekend." he said kissing my cheek. I smiled and he climbed on top of me smirking. I then looked worried seeing him like that. He was up to something. "what are you doin'?" I asked. "nothin'." he said smiling. "I don't believe ya." I said and went to get up when he pulled me back and brushed his lips across mine. "don't move." he murmured and kissed me. I was a bit surprised but then kissed him back anyway. I ran my hands through his hair and he slid his hands up my shirt. His tongue ran across mine and I pulled him closer. His hands slid further up my shirt till he got to my bra and then his phone rang. Fletch groaned pulling off me and I lay there staring at the roof. I couldn't believe what he was doing. Fletch had never had a girlfriend but he says he doesn't need one but I think it's bullshit. He wants one, and I have a fair idea who it's gonna be. Fiona. He's often talked about her, I've never met her but she sounds nice. He talked on the phone for a bit. I rolled over looking dropping my phone on the floor and looking at it. It was 4:15 and I sighed. I then felt something on my back and then it kissed my neck. "are you off the phone?" I asked looking back at Fletch and he shook his head. I smiled and he kept kissing my neck before biting it. I gasped and looked at him and he smiled. "look. I'm busy at the moment. Ring ya back la'er." he said hanging up and pulling me over kissing me again. He started working down my neck before stopping and biting me and I gasped. "Fletch. Stop that." I said and he smiled. "na-ah." he said smirking. He kept kissing me slowly working his hands up my shirt. I couldn't figure out what exactly why he was doing this but I liked it so I wasn't going to complain. I ran my hands down his chest and then looked at him. "why exactly are you doin' this?" I asked. "doin' what?" he asked kissing me. "exactly that. Kissin' me." I said and he looked at me. "never mind why." he said pulling me closer. I eyed him for a minute and then kissed him back. We were there till 4:30 when we decided to get up and do something constructive or maybe destructive depending on what I felt like doing. I headed out and got dress and Fletch went and started breakfast. I came out of the bathroom and Fletch put breakfast on the table for me. "thanks Fletch." I said sitting down. "no probs." He murmured sitting down. We had breakfast and then he went off to get changed. I went into the kitchen and cleaned up and then headed down to the basement. While I was there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Fletch called out coming out of the bathroom. He opened the door and there was a brown haired, blue eyed girl standing there. "hey Fletch." She said and he sighed. "what do you want Fiona?" he asked. "I'm here for you. you haven't come back and I was wondering when you were getting back." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "and I miss not having you there." She added kissing his cheek. "everyone always misses me when I'm not around." He said smirking. "so, you coming back?" she asked. "hmm." Fletch shrugged. "please?" she begged kissing him. Fletch kissed her back bringing her closer. I came out of the basement and stopped when I saw them. I shook my head and walked past. "I'm guessing that's Fiona." I said and Fletch pushed her off. "uh….yeah." he said glaring at her. Fiona shrugged and looked at me. "so you're Tyne." She asked and I nodded. "Tyne." Fletch said watching me. I ignored him and went into another room. "stay here." Fletch said and walked into the room. He shut the door, grabbed my hand and pushed me up against the door. "Fletcher! What are you….." is all I got out before he silenced me with a kiss. After a minute he stopped and I eyed him for a minute. "you don't think I like her more than you do you?" he asked. "I don't know. I don't know how much you 'love' me, so I wouldn't know the difference." I said and moved back out from him walking out and back down to the basement. Fletch groaned and walked out. "fine. I'll go." He growled walking past Fiona. Fiona smiled and followed him out and they drove off.

I worked in the basement until lunch and then made some lunch. I sat on the couch eating it and watched a movie and then after my lunch, I must have fallen asleep cause I then woke up and could smell something cooking in the kitchen. I hadn't put anything on to cook so I wasn't sure what it was. I sat up and looked into the kitchen to see a casserole in the oven. I looked at my phone and it was 5:30. Then someone hugged me. "so ya awake now." They said and I turned around to see Fletch. "What are you doing back and when did you get here?!" I said looking at him. "I got here half an hour ago and I'm back cause Fiona was getting pissed off so I left." He said smirking. "she seemed okay when you guys left." I said. "yeah. But her mood changed. I put up with it for a while and then left cause I was gonna get annoyed at her if I didn't." he murmured kissing my neck. I groaned leaning into him and he hugged me tighter. "so you came back here because…?" I asked and he smiled. "cause I know you can put up with me." he said smirking. "right. We'll that's only cause I'm used to you annoying me." I said. "exactly why you are the best person to stay with." He said and I smiled. He pulled me back onto his lap and turned the TV on and we watched some TV while we waited for dinner to cook. While we were watching my phone rang. I reached out to get it off the bench when Fletch took my hand and held it. "don't answer it." He said and I looked at him. "why?" I asked. "cause I said so and you can talk for hours to someone you know really well." He said and I shook my head. It eventually stopped ringing and but Fletch still didn't let my hand go. "Fletch." I said. "what?" he asked. "when can I have my hand back?" I asked and he thought for a minute. "when I feel like it." He said and I rolled my eyes. "I need my hand back Fletch." I said and he shook his head. "you don't need it." He said. "yes I do." I said looking at him. "not at the moment you don't, do you?" he said smirking and I opened my mouth and then shut it leaning against him. "I hate it when you do that." I murmured. "I know. why do you think I do it." He said smiling. I sighed and he snuggled up closer.

An hour later, the alarm went off for the casserole so Fletch got up and went and pulled it out. "dinner's done." He said and I came into the kitchen. We sat down and had dinner and then he got up. "I'll wash up tonight." He said taking the stuff into the kitchen. "okay. Thanks Fletch." I said and went off to have a shower. He went into the kitchen and pulled his shirt off as the kitchen was really hot and he then started washing up. I came out of the shower and he was sitting on the couch in his shorts watching TV. I went into the kitchen to finish cleaning up while he had his shower. Fletch finished and sat on the couch in his shorts watching TV and then I came out of the kitchen and looked at the time and it was 7:30. I decided to do stuff on my laptop until I wanted to go to bed. I sat down at the end of the couch going through more stuff. I lost track of time as I was so busy on there…that was at least until Fletch took my laptop off me. "Fletch! I need that." I said. "it's 9:30 which means bed time." He said picking me up and going into my bedroom. "it's that late already?" I murmured and he looked at the bed. "do I drop you or not." He said smirking. "don't you **dare** drop me!" I said and he giggled as he sat down. He then lay down putting me next to him and snuggling up. I sighed and he kissed the top of my head. "night Tyne." He said. "night Fletcher." I said and then must have fallen asleep pretty much instantly.

Then on Sunday morning at 4am I woke up with the phone ringing. I went out and picked it up. "yes?" I answered. "hey it's Zack. Sorry if I woke you." he said. "no it's fine." I said. "hey look. We've got to do a job and it's pretty urgent." He said. "oh, okay. We'll be there." I said. "and is Fletch with you?" he asked. "yeah. He left Fiona's." I said and Zack laughed. "okay, see you two soon." he said and we hung up. I went back into the bedroom and Fletch looked at me. "what idiot rings at 4 in the morning?!" he groaned and I giggled. "Zack does." I said leaning over him. Fletch gasped and pinned me to the bed. "don't you dare tell him what I said." He growled and I nodded. "what did he want?" he asked getting off me. "we've got a job to do." I said and Fletch flopped on the bed. "why on a weekend does he agree to do a job?!" he said frustratedly and I giggled. "cause it's our job?" I said and he groaned getting up. I went off and had a shower followed by Fletch while I made breakfast. We had breakfast and then headed out to meet Zack at the office. We pulled up and I got out but Fletch didn't. "c'mon Fletch! Zack's waitin' for us!" I called. "oh fine." he groaned getting out and following me. We walked into the office and Zack was there but Brewster wasn't. "where's Brewster?" Fletch asked looking around. "he's sick so he's not coming." Zack said. "oh. Hope he get's better soon." Fletch and and I nodded. "alright. There's a whole section of track needing replacing. Some bastard came and wreaked it over night." Zack said getting up. "who would do that?" I asked and Zack shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is it means work for us." he said. We headed out and started work on repairing the tracks.

It took us until 3pm to finish fixing it and we were exhausted. "alright. We're done now." Fletch said as he finished welding the final bit of track together. I finished cleaning up and Zack put the machines away. "solid job guys." Zack said inspecting the track. "thanks." I said and Fletch smiled. "yeah. What she said." he murmured walking off to the office. Zack and I giggled and walked off to the office when we saw Fletch standing at the door staring inside. "hey Fletch? You kay?" I called out but Fletch didn't answer. Zack and I looked at each other before running over. "GET OUT!" we heard Fletch yell as we got closer. "I'm not leaving till I get an explanation as to why you left!" someone else said. We got over and I saw Fiona standing inside the office. "who's that?" Zack whispered. "that's Fiona." I said and Zack nodded. "get out before I do something I'm gonna regret later!" He growled. "you left with no reason!" she said. Fletch glared at her and she crossed her arms. "you're cheating on me with a badass girl who blows things up!" Zack turned around and looked at Fletch. He'd never said anything about him dating her to us. "that's how you see it? You're not my fucking girlfriend!" Fletch yelled turning around to walk out. "so you don't deny that she's a badass girl who blows things up?" Fiona asked and Fletch stopped and looked at her. "what I think about my work colleges is my fucking bloody choice!" he snapped and Fiona just looked at him. "now get out of here and I'm not coming home!" he said and Fiona sighed. "fine." she said and walked out. Fletch sat down and stared at the wall. "what was that all about?" Zack asked. "why do you think I pissed her off? I told her the other day I had no feelings for her and she got pissed of so I went back to Tyne's. She then comes here expecting me to take her into my life...which ain't happenin'!" he said clenching his fists. I went over and gave him a hug. "settle down Fletcher." I said and he relaxed holding onto me. "well, maybe you two should head home and Tyne can work some 'magic' on ya to calm ya down." Zack said and Fletch smiled. "okay. I'm happy with that." he said and we left the site as did Zack.

We arrived home and Fletch followed me inside. I tossed my stuff into a chair and fell backwards onto the couch sighing. "God I'm tired." I said and Fletch sat next to me pulling me over to him. "I know. So am I." he said snuggling into me. "I don't think you need much more calming down." I said looking at him. "maybe." he murmured and I smiled. "well, what's it gonna take to calm ya down?" I asked. "just havin' ya is enough...for now." he said smirking. I smiled and he leaned on my shoulder. "why do girls always expect me to take them in my life?" he murmured and I looked at him. "It's been more than Fiona?" I asked and he nodded. "you're the only girl I've met who doesn't expect me to date ya the minute I see ya." he said and I smiled. "so that's why you say you don't need a girlfriend. Not cause ya don't want one, cause they expect more from ya than what ya wanting to give them." I said and he sighed. "if and when I find the right girl, I will give her everything I have...but it's not gonna be Fiona!" he said and I giggled. "I'm not surprised after what happened back at work." I said and he snuggled up closer. We stayed there talking until I went off to get dinner started. We had dinner and then sat down afterwards in the lounge. "you're going to Tootington tomorrow." Fletch murmured hugging me. "I know. Only for a bit though." I said and he sighed pulling me over and kissing me. I kissed him back and he looked at me. "you better be good and not see a single guy there." he said and I raised an eyebrow. "why?" I asked. "cause I won't be there to protect ya if they do the wrong fucking thing to ya." he said and I smiled. "I'll be fine." I said and he nodded. We went off to bed soon after that. What I didn't know was that the next day was going to be a whole new meaning to my life.

**Next chapter will be up soon! I don't own anyone except Fiona!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

The next morning at 4am, I was up and packed somethings into my Challenger. I then was ready to go at 4:30. Fletch had woken up and came out of the bedroom. "I'm goin' now Fletch." I said hugging him. "oh...okay." he said hugging me back. "you can stay here if ya want since ya don't want to go back to Fiona." I said and he smiled. "be safe kay?" he said kissing my cheek. "yeah. I'll see you when I get back." I said and headed out. He watched me as I sped off down the highway towards Tootington.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

Tyne had left and I watched her car disappear down the road. I sighed going back inside. I hated letting her go somewhere like Tootington by herself. All those guys who are just dying to get hold of a girl and when you have someone like Tyne, it's going to be trouble. I sat down on the couch thinking and wondering what her friend could possibly want with her. I turned on the TV and there was nothing much on so I went off to Zack's place for a while. I pulled up and got out of my car and headed over and knocked on the door. "come in." Zack called out. I went in and he glanced over at me. "hey Fletch. What's up?" he asked. "Tyne's gone to Tootington to see a friend." I said and he nodded. "miss her?" he asked and I sighed. "more worried that something's gonna happen to her." I said and he smiled. "I'm sure she'll be fine." He said and I sat on his couch. "well what if she's not?" I asked and Zack sighed coming over and sitting down next to me. "tell me this Fletch. Does she break down easily?" he asked. I shook my head. "does she let people push her around?" he added. I shook my head again. "does she back down from anything?" he asked. "no." I murmured. "would she let someone hurt her without punching them and telling them where to go?" he added and I smiled. "that I could see her doin'." I said and we laughed. "okay okay. So she'll be fine." I said and Zack nodded. I sighed and hoped he'd be right. I still had a feeling that she wasn't going to be okay but Zack had hoped she would be. We were talking for a while before I decided to head back to Tyne's house. I sat down on the couch and put on a movie I had with me. I liked watching it when she wasn't around as she'd freak out. She was so easy to scare sometimes. I watched it and then decided to have a rest before watching another movie.

I slept well except for the nightmare I had. I never got stressed over nightmares but this one was different. I was sleeping well until it began. I'd never had anything like this worry me. This is what happened.

_It was Wednesday afternoon and Tyne was arriving back from Tootington today. Zack, Brewster, and I were working on a park to get it ready for the big opening the next day. I was going to be a great little park when it was finished. "hey Brewster! Bring over the plants!" I called out and Brewster smiled. "you sure you can do this without making a mess?" he teased and I glared at him. "yeah. I'm not a fucking 4 year old." I said and Brewster laughed. "okay okay. You win." he said handing me the plants. I put the plants in the ground and moved the dirt back over them. We then saw a Challenger pull up and Tyne got out. "Tyne!" Zack called and she waved. She walked over smiling. "what's goin' on here?" she asked. "we're doin' up the park for the opening tomorrow." I said and she nodded. "you will never guess what happened while I was away." she said happily. "what?" Brewster asked. "I'm getting' married." she said and we all gasped. I dropped the shovel and looked at her. "you're gettin' married?!" I asked staring at her. "yes." she said and I stormed off to my car. "Fletch?" Zack called out but I ignored him getting in my car and slamming the door. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with me." I murmured and sped off. The others looked at each other confused._

_I pulled up at Tyne house and broke into the house. I looked around and headed off to her room. She had a photo of a guy lying on the bed and a number on the back. I picked it up and smirked. "we'll see what you think when she's no longer here for you." I said and then I heard Tyne pull up. I went and sat on her couch and waited for her to come in. Tyne walked in and shut the door and then turned around and looked at me. "how did you get in here?" she asked. "doesn't matter. All that matters is what I'm gonna do." I said getting up and she looked worried. I slammed her into the door and glared at her. "what makes you think I'm gonna let you marry him?" I growled and she looked at me. "I don't need you're permission." she said and I laughed. "well, it's not happening." I said pulling her away from the door and towards her basement. I pushed her down and then chained her up to the wall. "what's wrong with you?!" she asked tearing up. "you're messing with the wrong person Tyne!" I said and walked out slamming the door._

_It was a few days later and I had abandoned Tyne for the entire time. I had no feelings for her at all. I went back to her house and went down to the basement. She look terrible but I seemed happy about it. "Fletch...please let me out of here." she begged. "you can beg all you want, it's not happening. "please...I'll do anything." she said and I looked at her. "fine. Don't marry him and you will do whatever I want you to do with me." I said and she shook her head. "never. I love him. He's the only one who I ever loved." she said. "and if I made that promise, you'd just use me for you're pleasure." she added. I glared at her and pulled out a gun. "you're death baby." I said and pulled the trigger._

"NO!" I said sitting up and looked around and then ran down to the basement and it was filled with boxes like normal. I went back and sat on the couch. "what did I do?!" I murmured rubbing my eyes. I sighed and stared at the roof when my phone rang. I picked it up sighing. "hello?" I said. "Fletch? It's Tyne." she said and I gasped.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

It took me an hour to get there and then I went to the hotel and unpacked. I then decided that I should ring Fletch. I had a funny feeling that he might want to talk to me. I grabbed my phone and dialed his phone. "hello?" he said sounding kinda off. "Fletch? It's Tyne." I said and he gasped. "Tyne! Oh thank God you're okay." he said and I sat down on the bed giggling. "why wouldn't I?" I asked. "I fell asleep and had a nightmare." he said. "oh Fletch. What was it about?" I asked and he sighed. "you got back from Tootington and said that you were gettin' married and I hated that. I then broke into ya house and then when you got back I chained you up in ya basement and left you for three days. You looked terrible but I didn't seem to care. I wouldn't let you go no matter how much you begged me unless you said you wouldn't marry him and do whatever I wanted. You said no cause you loved him and I'd only use ya for my pleasure and then I shot you." he said and I gasped. "oh Fletch. I wish I was there to hold you. You sound like you need it." I said and he whimpered. "you're not going to get married while ya there are ya?" he asked and I giggled. "Tyne! I'm serious! Promise me you won't get married while ya away!" he said. "I don't need to promise." I said. "promise." he growled and I sighed. "I promise I won't marry anyone while I'm away. Nor will I get engaged, date someone, or go to some guys house and do anything to get me pregnant." I said and I heard him sigh. "thanks Tyne." he said and I smiled. "I wouldn't do that to ya Fletch. No-one here takes my fancy." I said and he laughed. "yeah right! The guys in the Tootington Chuggineers are hot. I've seen them." he said and I giggled. "maybe but they're nothing compared to you." I said and there was a silence on the other end of the phone. "Tyne." he said. "Yes?" I asked. "I miss you." he said and I smiled. "I miss you too." I said and he sighed. "are you gonna blow something up while ya there?" he asked having a sip of his coffee and I laughed twisting my hair round my finger. "no! I don't just blow things up for the sake of blowing it up!" I said and he choked on his coffee. "you would if ya felt like it!" he said and I laughed. "okay, if I could yeah. But I can't!" I said and he giggled. "when has that ever stopped ya?!" he asked and I rolled my eyes. "oh just shut up Fletcher." I said. "why? Afraid you'll lose?" he asked chuckling. "what?! No!" I said and he laughed. "fuck off Fletcher." I said. "bitch." he murmured and I scoffed. "Fletcher! If I was there, I'd throw something at ya!" I said and he laughed. "yeah, but ya not! So I'm safe." he said. "oh and if you were here, I'd prefer you to throw yourself at me. At least I'd have something to hug." he said and I giggled. "I miss you Fletch." I said. "I love you." he murmured and I stared at the wall. I then smiled. "I love you too." I said and Fletch sighed. "I've gotta go and see my friend." I added. "okay. Remember, **don't** get married!" he said and I giggled. "I know. I've promised and I'm not gonna break it." I said and he smiled. "bye Tyne." he said. "bye Fletch." I said and we hung up and I sighed. "I could do with Fletch right now." I said to myself getting up.

I then headed to my friends house. I pulled up and got out and she was waiting for me. "Tyne!" she said running over. "Calari! How are ya?" I asked hugging her. "I'm okay I guess." she said. "what did you want to see me about?" I asked. "let's go inside." she said so we went inside. We sat down and she sighed. "Alaki is out again." she said and I gasped. Alaki was a friend that we knew but he was really violent and had been arrested some time ago after we had gotten him arrested. "he's out to get you and I." she added. "and you want me for?" I asked. "you're a demolition expert! You can help stop him." she said as if it was obvious. "I'd lose my license!" I said and she sighed. "well we can't leave him." she said and I sighed. "for me to get close to him, I'd have to act like I regret gettin' him arrested and act like I like him!" I said. "yeah. That won't be hard." she said. "I'd have to 'date' him!" I said. "so?! What's wrong with that?" she asked. "I promised a friend I wouldn't date anyone. Real or not." I said and she rolled her eyes. "what's more important? Getting Alaki back behind bars or a stupid promise?!" she asked. "my promise! I don't break promises! And I really need to keep this one or he'll be upset and I can't do that to him." I said and she sighed. "well, can you at least try and do it **without** dating him?!" she asked. "I'll think about it but no promises." I said and she nodded. I got up and headed out to my car. "I'll see you later." Calari called out. "yeah. Bye!" I said and headed off. I was half way home when I was supposed to stop but the brakes wouldn't work. 'what the hell is happening?!' I thought to myself and tried to turn but it wouldn't. People were watching as my car spun out of control and crashed into a building. My car was badly damaged and I went unconscious. At least I'd left who to contact in my pocket for a time like this.

**I don't own anyone except Calari!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I was at Tyne's house watching TV when the phone rang. "hello?" I answered. "hi. I'm Mira from the Tootington hospital. I was wondering if there were any relatives to Tyne ? Living there." she said. "no. I'm just a friend." I said. "Is your name Fletcher ?" she asked. "yes." I said a bit curious. "well, she's got you on a note as the person to contact in an accident." she said. "okay. And what's wrong?" I asked. "Tyne was in an accident. Her brakes in her car failed and the steering wouldn't work and she crashed. She's in hospital now on life support to get her back on her feet. The police are investigating the accident now." she said and I gasped. "I'll be right there!" I said and hug up running out to my car. 'damn it! I knew I shouldn't have let her go by herself!' I thought to myself and headed off to Zack's house. I pulled up and raced over going inside. "Zack!" I yelled out. "Jesus! Fletcher? What the hell is wrong with ya?" he asked walking out of his bedroom in his shorts. "Tyne's been in an accident." I said and Zack gasped. "I'll be out in a minute." he said going into his bedroom. I went out to my car and Zack walked out a minute later tugging his shirt on. He turned around and was talking to someone and they shut the door. I thought I recognized the person so I thought I'd check when he got in the car. He got in and I raced off to the highway and down a freeway to safe time. "so...who was that?" I asked after a bit. "who was who?" he asked looking up from his phone. "the person at ya house?" I asked and he smiled. "oh, just someone we know." he said. "who is...?" I asked again. "it doesn't matter who." he said and I smiled. "you're seeing someone aren't ya?" I said and he shrugged. "maybe. She never objected. She just came round to check somethings and we got talking." he said smirking. "and that lead to a make-out session?" I asked and he hit me. "shut up Fletcher." he said and I giggled. "not till you say who it is." I said and he sighed. "it was only Calley." he said and I looked at him. "ya dating Calley?!" I said and he shot a glare at me. "I never said we were dating!" he snapped and I smiled. "okay I'll stop." I said and he smiled. There was a silence for about five minutes when I smiled. "was she good?" I asked and I felt something hit me. "okay okay! I asked for that one!" I said looking at Zack who had hit me and was now glaring at me. He pulled his phone out and did somethings on it for the hour trip.

We then got to Tootington and I headed up to the hospital. We pulled up and we then raced in and over to the desk. "where's Tyne?" I asked and a nurse got up. "right this way." She said and took us down to her room. We walked in and Tyne was lying on the bed hooked up to life support to keep her stable. "Tyne!" I said running over. Zack followed and sighed. "her car. What's happened to it?" Zack asked the nurse. "The police are investigating it." She said and Zack nodded. We had been there for a couple of hours when Tyne started to move. We watched and she opened her eyes and looked at us. "Tyne!" I said hugging her. "never will I let you go anywhere by yourself again." I added. Then we heard running coming down the hallway. Then a girl ran in. "Tyne!" she said stopping at the end of the bed. "oh I didn't know you had visitors." She added. "it's okay. We're her workmates." Zack said. "I'm Calari. She came to see me." she said. "Okay." I said and she walked over to Tyne. "the police check the car and Alaki did it." She said. "who's Alaki?" Tyne asked and Calari looked at her. "Alaki. The guy that is after us." She said. "sorry. I still don't know who he is nor do I know who you three are." She said and we all looked at each other. Then a nurse came in and looked at us. "oh sorry. She's lost all her memory from the crash. It sometimes happened in major ones." She said. "you mean she'll never know who we are?" I asked. "no. once she remembers one thing, she'll remember everything else." She said and I sat down in a chair. Tyne didn't know who I was! We all sat down and Tyne sat up a bit. "am I supposed to know you?" she asked. "I'm Calari. You're friend from Tootington." She said. "and we're the Chuggineers. You're boss Zack and workmate Fletcher." Zack said and Tyne scratched her head. "I don't remember." She said and I sighed. "where's Shikra?" Tyne asked and we all looked at her puzzled. "who the fucking hell is Shikra?" I asked. "y'know. Shikra. 'bout this big?" she said holding her hands up and making a shape about as big as a puppy. "no idea who ya talkin' about." Zack said and Calari thought. "are you feeling alright?" she asked and Tyne nodded. "I just thought Shikra would be here." She murmured looking out the window. We all looked at each other and then back at Tyne who was fiddling with her hair. She kinda reminded me of a 14 year old girl rather than the big grown up girl she is at the age of 24. I sat the wondering what to do when I glanced up to see Tyne staring at me. "are you okay?" I asked. "you look kinda familiar but I can figure it out." she said and I got up and went over sitting next to her. "in what was familiar?" I asked. "just, you said I should know you guys and you do look like someone but I don't know who." she said and I nodded. "you'll remember soon enough." I said hugging her. Tyne sighed leaning into me. I wished there was a way to make her memory come back faster.

It had been three days Tyne had been in hospital and we were finally able to take her home. I was hoping her house would help her remember who we were. She got in the car with Zack and I and Calari decided she'd follow us to spend some more time with Tyne. We then headed back to Chuggington. While we were driving Zack's phone rang. "hello?" he said and then smiled. "look. We're on out way back." he said and then laughed. "okay. This isn't really the time to talk about that." he said and then sighed. "yeah. See you soon." he said and hung up. "who was that?" I asked smirking. "does my social life have to be discussed everytime I get a friggin' phone call or see someone?!" he asked looking at me. I laughed and he rolled his eyes. "okay okay. I'll leave you to talk to ya girlfriend." I said and he thumped me. "shut the fucking hell up Fletch!" he said and I giggled. "okay!" I said and he nodded. "oh and who said it was a she?" Zack asked. "okay, boyfriend." I said. "no! It was a girl." he said and I giggled. "girlfriend." I murmured and he shot a glare at me. I stopped and then we heard giggling in the back. We glanced back and Tyne was giggling. "what's so funny?" I asked and she smirked. "you two!" she said and Zack smiled. "well, this is normal for us." Zack said. "I wish I could remember it. If this is normal and I was working with you, then I should remember it but I don't." she murmured. "and it's pissing me off." I looked at Zack and he sighed. "It's okay Tyne. You'll remember in ya own time." he said taking her hand. Tyne smiled slightly and then it went silent. It was silent then for most of the trip home until Tyne spoke. "Fletcher?" she said. "huh?" I asked glancing over. "Fletcher...Fletcher...Fletcher." she repeated and I looked at Zack and he shrugged. "were you a close friend?" she asked. "me?" I asked . "yeah." she said. "umm. Yeah." I said. "you work for the Chuggineers like I used to?" she said. "that's right." I said nodding. She sighed and pulled out her phone and opened up a picture. "is that you too?" she asked. I glanced at it and nodded. "yep. That's me." I said and she smiled. "maybe you guy could do up a memory album so I look at it and try and get my memory back." she said and we smiled. "not such a bad idea baby." I said and she smiled. "see. I'm not just a whole lot of good looks." she said smirking. "no. just most of you." I said and we laughed. "do you remember you're demolitions?" Zack asked. "no. do I do demolitions?" she asked and I looked at Zack. "yes sweetie. It was ya favorite thing to do." Zack said. "oh. Okay. I don't remember." she said and we nodded. "we know." he said and Tyne sighed.

We arrived back in Chuggington and pulled up at Tyne's house. There was a BMW 4WD sitting outside her house waiting. I looked and Zack got out and walked over. He opened the door and was talking to someone before I saw who it was. He moved back and Calley got out and they came over. "Zack told me what happened to Tyne." she said. Tyne got out and looked at her and then me. "do I know her too?" she asked. "yeah. You know everyone here." I said and she sighed. Calley took Tyne's hand and went inside with Zack and I following. Calari then pulled up and followed. "how was she on the trip?" she asked us. "she was alright. She thought of doing up a memory album to try and help her remember everything." Zack said. "great idea!" she said smiling. Calley sat next to Tyne and hugged her. "do you have an empty photo album here Fletch?" she asked. I went off and got one and gave it to her. I had found it in the basement earlier. Calley went and got her phone and laptop and downloaded some photos to put in it. She also used Tyne's phone to get some of those photos and did them up. She then went off and printed them out for her. She came back with a bundle of photos. "here we go. Now, we put them in and there will be photo's of everyone and things you like." Calley said. Tyne smiled and she handed her some photos. Calley went through them with Tyne as she put them in and wrote down what each of them were for her. We watched as she went through them and Tyne smiled looking at the one of a demolition she did. "I did that?" she asked. "yep." Calley said nodding. Tyne put it in and then they finished filling it up. "that's all of them." Calley said getting up. Tyne nodded and put the album up and then Calari decided to go book a motel so she left. "I'll stay with Tyne." I said sitting down next to her and Tyne smiled. "that's nice. Then you can try and help me remember who you guys are." she said and I smiled. "yep." I said and Zack got up. "well I should head home." he said hugging Tyne. "I'll see you later." he said and Tyne nodded. "I'll give you a life shall I?" Calley asked and Zack smiled. "okay." he said heading out. "Cya Tyne." she called out. "bye!" Tyne said and then sighed leaning on my shoulder. I missed the old Tyne but having Tyne like this meant I had a whole new Tyne to annoy who won't know all my tricks...which was great for me, and not so great for her.

After a while, I headed out to get somethings from the shops so left Tyne home. But while I was out, she had a visit from someone who shouldn't have been there. Tyne was sitting on the couch when the door opened and a black haired guy walked in. "miss me Tyne?" he asked and she looked at him. "who are you?" she asked. "like you don't remember me." he said locking the door. "honestly I don't. I lost all my memory." she said. "that's why I've got a memory album to help me remember everyone." He thought for a minute and then smiled walking over to her. "so you don't remember me?" he asked and she shook her head. "that's a shame. You were my girlfriend." he said climbing up next to her. Tyne wasn't sure that she liked this one bit. He started moving closer run his hand down between her legs. Tyne backed up against the couch eying him. "what's up baby?" he asked kissing her cheek and down her neck. "umm, the thing is..." she said and he pulling her top off. "I don't want to do this." she said. "course you do." he said undoing her jeans and pulling them off tossing them on the floor. Tyne stared at him as he pulled his pants off and then his boxers tossing them aside. His shaft brushed her entrance before he pushed in. Tyne flinched and he started to rock into her. Tyne groaned as he picked up the pace. She didn't want this but he was good at it. He went on while kissing down her neck pulling her closer. Tyne was getting close to her climax and he knew she was. He sped up a bit and a few minutes later she climaxed and he shot his load into her shuddering. He pulled out and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back." he murmured pulling his pants on and walking off. Tyne grabbed her stuffed and pulled it on and grabbed her phone. She sent through a text to me really upset.

**Fletch, there's a guy here called Alaki and he just raped me.**

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out looking at it. I read it and gasped.

**Be there in a second!**

Tyne got the message and sat down when she then saw Alaki come back in smirking. "what's that look for?" she asked. "cause this is your last day." he said pulling out a knife. Tyne screamed as he grabbed her slamming her into the wall and putting the knife to her neck. "you're parents say au revoir." he murmured when I pulled up in the driveway. "damn it! He's back" he said and put the knife on her stomach. "I'll get you back." he said and slashed her across the stomach. Tyne screamed falling to the ground and I ran in. "you fucking bastard!" I said glaring at him. "there's nothing you can do to stop us!" he said smiling and disappearing. I ran over to Tyne and lay her in my arms. "Tyne, no. don't die on me." I said tearing up. Tyne's eyes opened slightly and looked at me. "Fletcher? Is that you?" she said. "yes." I said holding her tightly. "go see you're friend and stay with her." she said. "what friend?" I asked. "I don't remember. Her name started with F. you told me you had no feelings for her." she said and I stared at her. "so you remember me?" I asked. "vaguely. I think my memory started coming back." she said and then closed her eyes going limp. "no!" I said holding her.

**I don't own anyone except Alaki and Shikra!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I then heard someone coming over. "Fletch!" Calley said running over. "what's wrong with Tyne?" Zack asked coming up behind her. "she's gone. She vaguely remembered me and now she fucking gone!" I said and Calley took Tyne from me and Zack held my shoulder. "If I get her up to the hospital, she should be fine." Calley said picking her up and carring her out to the car. Zack helped me up and and we went out to his car and headed off to the hospital. We pulled up at the hospital and Calley took her into a room. "Brianna! Get the IV's up and life support set up!" Calley yelled out and a nurse got up. "yes Calley!" she said and ran off to get them. Calley took her off to a room and lay her on the bed. Brianna came back in and Calley started hooking the whole thing up. Honestly I have no idea who she does it so fast, but she did and Tyne was hooked up to it in a matter of minutes. We waited outside the room and then Calley came out. Zack and I looked at her and she nodded. "she's all hooked up." She said and I ran in and over to Tyne. Zack and Calley watched from the door. "you think she really will pull through?" Zack asked looking at Calley. "I'm hoping so. I didn't promise him but I will do everything to make sure she survives this or Fletch is gonna break down big time." She said and Zack nodded. He hated seeing me upset and he really hated it when there was nothing he could do to make it better. I sat by Tyne's side and held her hand. 'God please don't take her away from me. I need her too much.' I prayed to myself.

**Calley's P.O.V.**

Fletch stayed at the hospital for an hour or so as did Zack and I. But then after a while he headed home with us. I had the police guard her room all night so that nothing could happen to her. We then headed back home and Fletch stayed at Zack's house for the night. Zack went to start organizing dinner while Fletch and I talked in the lounge. We talked about his work for a while before we then got talking about Tyne and how we could possibly help her remember more. After a bit Zack came out of the kitchen. "dinner's done you two." He said and we got up going over and sitting at the table. He came out and put down our plates and then got his. "what is it?" Fletch asked staring at his plate. "it's roast beef and vegies. Nothin' special." He said and Fletch smiled. "well it looks great." Fletch said. "and tastes horrible?" I said and they looked at me and I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just wondering?" and Zack smirked. "try it and find out." He said and I nodded. Zack then looked at Fletch. "you want me to pray?" he asked and Fletch nodded. We closed our eyes and Zack sighed. "Lord we ask you to bless this meal we have tonight. We ask you to keep Tyne safe and we don't understand why this happened but you do. please guide us each day and keep us all safe with you. In Jesus name," he said. "amen." When all said. Fletch sighed and then tried a bit of his dinner. "nope. It's terrible." He said and we laughed. "then why do you keep eating it?" I asked and he looked at me and then his plate. "I have a confession to make." He said. "oh?" I asked smiling. "I have no sense of taste." He said and we burst out laughing. "then why do you like Tyne so much?" Zack asked and he shrugged. We continued to eat and then I washed up from dinner while the boys went and watched the news. I finished washing up and then went out to the lounge sitting in a chair watching the news.

We then watched a movie until 9pm when Fletch decided it was probably time he went to bed. "I'll see you guys in the morning." He said getting up. "okay Fletch. Sleep well." I said. "night Fletch. And try not to worry." Zack said and Fletch nodded. He went off to the room that Zack had set up for him to use. Zack and I watched more TV till about 9:30 when I thought I should probably head home. "I better go. Looks like Fletch should be fine." I said getting up. Zack turned the TV off getting up and coming over. "you better stay the night in case Fletch does something wrong." He said hugging me. I looked up at him and he smiled. "besides, we have unfinished business." He said pulling me to his room. "oh no. not this again." I said and he smirked yes this again." He said and shut his bedroom door locking it. I sighed sitting on the bed and he looked at me. "so, now tell me what you said." He said calmly. "I told you what I said!" I said. "no you didn't. ya not tellin' me the whole truth! I'd know cause Fletch does this all the time!" he said walking over to me. "I told you exactly what I said and that's it." I said and he sat next to me pulling me over to him. "no it's not." He said and I smirked. "yes it is!" I said. Zack raised an eyebrow at me and pushed me over kissing me harshly. "no it's not." He murmured before he went back to kissing me. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. His tongue ran across mine as he deepened the kiss. I ran my hands through his hair and he started kissing down my neck. I groaned and he smirked. "you gonna tell me?" he asked and I smiled. "I told you!" I said and he shrugged. "suit yourself." He said and went back to kissing me. I sighed as he ran his tongue up my neck and then kissing it. He smirked and started biting it. "Zack!" I said staring at him. "tell me exactly what you said and I'll stop." He said and I thought for a minute. "and if I don't want you to stop?" I asked. "Tell me exactly what you said, and if you want me to keep going, then tell me that otherwise I'll stop." He said and I thought for a minute. "okay I'll tell you." I finally said. "okay. What did you say the day we went to see Tyne about me?" he asked. "okay. I said why did I have to do a job for you." I said and he looked at me. "what's wrong with doing a job for me?" he asked. "I knew you'd ask that." I murmured and he smirked. "what's wrong with it?" he repeated. "you are what's wrong!" I said smiling. "what's wrong with me?" he asked and I thought for a minute. "you're to fucking hot." I murmured hoping he wouldn't hear but he did. Zack smirked moving closer. "am I really?" he murmured kissing my neck. I groaned and he stopped. "am I stopping or not?" he asked and I shook my head and he smiled. "okay. I'll keep goin'" he said and kept kissing my neck. I ran my hand through his hair and he moved his hands up my shirt. His hand slowly moved up my shirt and then he pulled off me. I looked at him and he moved me further up the bed and pulled me on top of him. I smiled and he pulled me back down kissing me. "how far is this goin' exactly?" he asked and I shrugged. "I don't know and I don't really care." I said and he smiled. He pulled my shirt off smiling to himself. "you realize what this leads to right?" he asked and I nodded undoing my hair. Zack shrugged and pulled his shirt off and I looked at him. He was perfect, better than how I thought he'd look. He pulled me back down kissing me sliding his hands in my hair.

After a few minute he rolled over and undid my jeans pulling them off and tossing them aside before taking his pants off. I waited for him to finish the job which he did. He moved his hand over my underwear and pulled them off before taking his boxers off. "now you're sure about this?" he asked and I nodded. He kissed me harshly and looked at me. "tell me if you want to stop okay?" he said. "I will. Now just do it." I said and he smirked. His haft brushed my entrance before he pushed in. He started rocking into me and I groaned. Zack lent over kissing and biting my neck. "you okay?" he murmured and I nodded. She smiled and started to rock harder hitting my sweet spot. I loved every bit of this and I never wanted it to end. He got into a rhythm and started going faster and I was getting close to my climax. "close?" Zack asked and I nodded. "good." he said and kept going. We went another few minutes before we both climaxed and he shot a load into me. "oh my God." I said staring up at him. Zack smirked kissing me lovingly. "can you do it again?" I asked and he looked at me. "please?" I begged and he smiled. "as you wish." he said and started again. We did it four times before we were to exhausted to do it anymore. Zack lay down next to me pulling me over to him. "I love you." I murmured and he smiled kissing my cheek. "I love you too." he said and we then fell asleep.

The next week went fine. Tyne was getting better slowly but she still couldn't remember who we were exactly. She had a vague idea who we were but we weren't sure if that was because she'd seen us a lot recently or because her memory was coming back. We visited as often as we could but most of the time we had to work. Fletch was over the accident now and was back as his usual self. We couldn't see how things could get much worse, but they did sooner than we thought. We were at Zack's house discussing what we should do to protect Tyne more. Tyne was up at the hospital reading at the time. It was 7pm and it was all quiet in the wards. Tyne was guarded by the police when they slowly vanished. Tyne looked up to see one officer pulled away. Then another and then another. Tyne started to freak out and then someone hit her behind the head knocking her out cold. They smiled happy with what they had done and took off into the night with Tyne. We were all busy talking to each other about Tyne at the same time she vanished. That's when Fletch's phone rang and the real nightmare began. "hello?" Fletch said. "Fletcher Kowalski. This is Brianna from Chuggington Hospital. I'm ringing you up about Tyne Escamilla." she said. "okay. What's wrong with her?" he asked. "she's gone. Somehow someone managed to kidnap all the officers. We found out when we walked in and saw someone disappear into the night with Tyne." she said and Fletch dropped the phone. I picked it up and listened. "Fletch? Are you there?" Brianna said. "Brianna? It's Cal. What's up?" I asked. "Tyne's been kidnapped." she said and I frowned. "I'll be right up." I said hanging up. "let's go up to the hospital." I said headed to the door. "what's wrong?" Zack asked. "Tyne's been kidnapped." I said and Zack looked shocked and then ran out followed by Fletch. We then headed up to the hospital to get the details.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a sore head. I suddenly remembered someone kidnapping me. I looked around the room and it was dark and there was a solid metal door. I was on a bed and there was a chain binding me to the floor. I was scared by all this and tried to break out of it. Then a guy in a black hooded cape and a red imprint of a wolf on the back walked in and untied me pushing me out. I thought I recognized the cape from something but I wasn't sure what from. I was pushed into a bigger room where there was a chair at the end with a guy wearing a black hooded cape similar to the other one but with more décor on it. It had a wolf on the back but more elaborate and red vines printed around the wolf. "do you have her?" the person in the chair asked coldly. "Yes lord Kaikarah." he said and forced me to the ground so I was kneeling. "it's been a long time hasn't it Talikulah Tafne." the person said. "If you're talking to me, that's not my name." I said. "yes it is. You're adopted parents called you Tyne." they said and turned around pulling the hood back. "you are my daughter and you will do as I command you!" he said and I gasped. I'd hadn't seen my father in years and he seemed to know me. "you are going to be the girl I want you to be!" he said walking over. "how did you know about me?" I asked. "Alaki found you and with the crash, you no longer know who you're friends are. With some training you will work for us." he said. "and what the work you do?" I asked and he smirked. "you my darling were destined for greatness." he said. I looked at him and he turned around and glared at me. "I will kill everyone who interferes with my plans and if you do not work for me, then you will be thrown to the wolves." he sneered and looked at the other guy. "lock her up till she agrees to work for me!" he said pulling a sword of the wall. "I have to deal with a Fletcher Kowalski." he said and I gasped. "no!" I said running over. "don't kill him!" I begged. "get her away in her room!" my father yelled and the guy dragged me off to my room slamming it shut. "don't harm him!" I begged in a final attempt. "would you rather be given to the wolves?" he asked and I didn't say anything. "I didn't think so." he said pulling the hood over his head and disappearing into the darkness.

**I don't own anyone except Brianna and Kaikarah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I was up at the hospital waiting for the police to come back with a report on what happened. We were waiting at the desk with Brianna who was panicking over losing a patient. The only who seemed to be calm about the whole situation was Calley who was talking to the officers. Then she came over and Brianna looked up at her. "am I going to lose my job cause I lost a patient?" she asked and Calley giggled. "no! she would've been kidnapped sooner or later anyway." She said and Brianna sighed. "so who has Tyne?" I asked. "they don't know. they have fingerprints from the people who did it. Apparently a guy named Alaki was here." She said and I gasped. "Alaki was that guy that's after Calari as well." I said. "who's after me?" a voice behind us said. We turned around and Calari walked over. "Alaki. Tyne was kidnapped and he's been here." Zack said. "oh no." she said running a hand through her brown hair. "and there are three other fingerprints but they don't know who they belong to." Calley said. Calari lent against the wall sighing. "I wish I could do something to help." she said and Calley took her hand. "you can. You know about Alaki. You need to try and find him. Where he is, Tyne is." she said and Calari nodded. "I think I'm gonna go home." I said and we nodded. "I'll check on ya later." Zack said and I nodded leaving.

I had been heading home when I saw a guy running in the shadows. He was heading for Tyne's house. I frowned and climbed to the roof of a building and followed along behind him on the roof tops. He was wearing a hooded cape and it had a wolf on the back with red vines printed around it. I wasn't looking forward to seeing what he wanted at Tyne's house. I followed closely but kept back far enough for him not to notice me. I followed all the way back before he pulled out a sword and got into the house. I jumped off the roof of a building and ran over to the house and looked in. he sat on the couch and chuckled. I was about to go in when three other men came in and walked over to him and knelt down. "lord. We need you back at headquarters." One said. "let's go." He said getting up and looking around. "I'll get that guy later." He murmured and they disappeared. I wondered what they would be after me for and I didn't even know who they were! I went into the house shutting the door and sitting on the couch and turned on the TV. I was in the middle of watching a show when there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it and saw Dunbar standing there. "Dunbar?" I said. "Fletch? Where's Tyne?" he asked and I sighed. "I don't know. she was kidnapped." I said. "oh dear. I need to talk to her about something." He said. "can you tell me and I'll pass it onto her when I see her?" I asked and he nodded. I gestured for him to come into the lounge. He sat down and sighed pulling out a letter. "I just found this this note on the door of the office for you guys." He said. "what did it say?" I asked. "Tyne, trouble is coming. You need to get out and protect yourself. I will watch out for Fletch but you must leave. Shadrycah." Dunbar read out.

"Who's Shadrycah?" I asked. "I don't know." Dunbar said. "that's what I wanted to talk to Tyne about." I nodded and took the note. "I'll tell her when I find her." I said and Dunbar smiled. "Thanks Fletch." He said and went out. I sat on the couch thinking and staring at the note. I had to find out who this person was and what they wanted with Tyne. I then decided to go for a walk to try and figure it all out.

I was walking through a park when a guy in a hooded cape dropped down in front of me and drew his sword pointing at me. I recognized him as the same guy that had gone to Tyne's house. "who the hell are you?" I asked and he laughed. "that does not matter as you won't live very long anyway." He said and I growled as he ran at me. I moved and came up behind him slamming him into a tree face first. "what did you do to Tyne?" I growled guessing he must have known since he knew where her house was. "oh she's fine…..in my care though." He said and I pulled him away punching him. He fell on the ground and wiped blood off his face. "you're tougher than I thought." He murmured getting up. I pulled out a knife I had with me. I now carried one since Tyne was in the car accident so I could protect her. He ran at me and I slashed him across the chest. He fell to the ground holding his chest. "you fucking bastard!" he growled before getting up and disappearing. I stood there watching and then someone came out of the trees in a black cape. "you must be Fletcher." They said. "maybe. Who are you?" I asked and they pulled the hood back revealing a girl's face that looked like Tyne. "Tyne?" I said kinda confused. "no. Shadrycah. I'm Tyne's sister." She said taking my hand. "You must come with me to get prepared." She said. "prepared for what?" I asked. "getting Tyne back from Kaikarah, our father." She said and I gasped. "that was her father?" I asked and she nodded. "I'll explain later, but not here." She said and pulled me away.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my room when a man came in to take me to see my father. They took me out and while we were walking down the hall, I turned around and punched the guy that had hold of me and ran off towards the outside. I was suddenly being followed by numerous men all chasing me. "what do I do now?" I said to myself and then I saw the answer. I ran off over to a dark brown horse. I got it's saddle and everything done up. I climbed on and then raced off. "I'd like to see you beat that!" I laughed as I raced off into a forest. There was no way I was staying here and working for my father. I was almost out of the forest when a whole pack of wolves came out of nowhere. The horse got spooked and reared up tossing me off before it raced away. "ouch." I murmured and then saw it racing away. "no! damn it." I said and then looked at the wolves closed in on me. Then a redish colored wolf came at me pouncing on top of me. It bared it's teeth at me and went to bite me when it was knocked off me by black wolf with brown markings. It turned and looked at me. it had a cut across it's right eye but it looked like it had been there for years. I sat up partly and it came over and sat next to me nosing me up. I looked at it and it rubbed up against me as if it was a cat. It came round and looked at me and I gasped. "Shikra?" I said and she licked my cheek. "what are you doing here, huh?" I asked patting her. She got up and looked over at the rest of the pack and these baby wolves came out badly hurt. "no. dad can't have found you." I said looking at them. She slowly walked over pushing them towards me and pushing them into my lap. I had been looked after by Shikra's mother when I was little when my father got rid of me. she was only a baby when I knew her but I had looked after her too. I now had to protect her and the babies from my father who would only use them to hurt people. I then heard my father yelling orders to more men and I heard them coming towards us. I gasped and looked at Shikra. I had to get them away before my father found them.

**I only own Shadrycah and Shikra!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

Shadrycah took me to her house which was just out of the city. We went inside and there were papers and photos everywhere. There was a document with Tyne's picture but the name said Talikulah Tafne. "who's Talikulah Tafne and why does it have Tyne's picture?" I asked. "Talikulah Tafne **is** Tyne. It's her real name. she was given a new one when she was adopted which was then Tyne. Talikulah means fire to keep one warm and Tafne means goddess of light." She said. "oh. What does Shadrycah mean?" I asked. "it means ruler of the shadows. Our father's name, Kaikarah, means a god." She said. "so that's why it's his name. cause he thinks he's a god?" I asked. "exactly." She said and pulled out a box. She pulled out a black cape and robe. "this is what you must wear when we go to get my sister." She said handing it to me and then she walked off and came out with a sword. "and you must learn to use this." She said handing it to me. "okay. How come Tyne never told me about ya?" I asked. "I'm younger than her and she was gone before I was born." She said sadly. "my father wanted me to help get Tyne back so she could work alongside dad but I refused to get my sister involved and ran away before he could kill me." I looked at her and she looked as if she was about to cry. I pulled her over and hugged her. "hey. I'm gonna get Tyne back and you will be able to have the older sister you always wanted. Your father won't kill ya as I'm gonna protect ya as well and get Tyne back." I said and she looked up at me and smiled. "thank you. I knew I could trust you to help if I protected you from my father." She said and I smiled. We sat down on the couch to discuss some more things before I got changed. "whatever happened to ya mother? You talk about ya father but never ya mother." I said and she sighed. "our mother was the one who helped Tyne escape from dad. Dad never found out she helped, he just thought the wolves got her, but then years later he found out what she did. He sent some men to deal with her but they refused. He was furious and had them killed. He got her pregnant and then the minute he came to see her after having me, he murdered her. He took off with me and then he raised me up until I left." She said wiping her eyes. I felt sorry for her and hugged her. "it's okay. People like that, shouldn't deserve children like you and Tyne. It was a good thing you left and that Tyne was sent away." I said. "how do you figure that?" she asked. "otherwise I'd never have met Tyne and I'd never have been able to meet you. you're a lovely person and shouldn't be with someone like him." I said and she smiled. "you're so nice. I can see why Tyne loves you." she said and I stared at her. "how would you know that she loves me?" I asked. "I was watching over her when she went to Tootington and when she was at the motel, I could see it in her eyes she loved you." she said and I looked at her. "so when I said that I loved cause I do, and she said she loved me as well, she really meant it?" I asked and she nodded smiling. "now quickly! Go change. We must practice for you're assassin training!" she ordered. "please?" she added and I giggled. "okay okay! I'm going!" I said smiling and walked off to change. I got changed and then came out wearing the robes. "hmm. It doesn't look bad on you. Tyne's gonna flip when she sees you!" she said smiling. "why?" I asked and she came over and wrapped a belt around my waist. "cause you look so hot like that." She said smirking and I grinned. "okay. Forget I ever said that!" she said looking up at me. "okay." I said and she tied the belt up. "let's go train." She said and pulled me outside. "put on your cape and let's go." She said and I put it on pulling the hood on. We ran off into the shadows and ran off towards the quiet part of Chuggington. We ran until she stopped outside a big building. She knocked on the door and a man opened the door. "Shadrycah. Come in." he said smiling. She walked in and tugged me along behind her. "what brings you here?" he asked. "I need you to help me train this friend of Tyne's. She's been kidnapped by Kaikarah." She said and he turned around and looked at her and then me. "what is your name?" he asked. "Fletcher Kowalski but I'm known as Fletch." I said. "I'm Kyron. I train people to become assassins." He said and I nodded. "do you mind if I ask a question?" I asked. "of course not. What is it?" Kyron asked. "what does Kyron mean?" I asked and Shadrycah smiled. "yes. I've been wondering that too." She asked. "Kyron means lord, sir, or master." He said and I nodded. "suits you." Shadrycah said and he smiled. "thank you. now, let us start your training so you can get Talikulah back home safely." He said. "how do you know her name?" I asked. "I looked after her when she was little. I promised her mother I'd keep her safe." He said and I nodded.

He led me off to a room and we walked in. "I want to see how good you are already." He said. "okay." I said and four guys came into the room. "these are my assassins who I have already trained. See if you can take them all down." He said. "don't worry if you can't by the end of training you will." He said. "got it." I said. "and don't forget to use you're sword!" Shadrycah called out smiling. I nodded and they ran at me. I jumped up flipping over him and grabbing his shirt and tossing him over my shoulder. I ran towards the other one and hit him and he hit the wall, which was padded for this kind of training but that still meant he was out. I grabbed the third and slammed him in to the fourth one sending them spinning. I got them all down except the first one got up and tried to grab me from the back except I spun around putting my arm around his neck and my sword on his chest and if it was real, he'd be dead. "good work. You don't need a lot of training but I can work with you and get you going on your way by tomorrow night." He said and I smiled. "and then we get Tyne back!" Shadrycah said hugging me. "yeah. We'll get her back." I said smiling.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I wondered what to do as I heard men getting closer to me. I turned around and ran off deeper into the forest with the wolves following closely. I ran for two minutes before they all disappeared into their dens and I hid up a tree. Hundreds on men came through my area looking around. "she has to be around here somewhere. She can't just vanish." One said. "let's keep going!" another said and they ran off to find me. I jumped down from the tree and Shikra jumped out at me and landed on top of me and licked my cheek. "yeah I'm okay." I said and she climbed off and waited for me to get up. I walked off to a cave and looked around and it seemed familiar. Then it dawned on me why it was.

"_mummy? Mummy!" I cried out looking around for my mum. I was in a forest and there were just trees surrounding me. I was only one and a half at this stage. I started to slowly walk off to find her but the outside world was so different to my house I was used to. I walked four steps before falling over. I started crying when a shadow came over me. I looked up sniffling and there was a brown wolf standing there. I stared at it not knowing what it was and not knowing it was dangerous. The wolf looked down and sniffed me and then carefully picked me up by the back of the shirt and walked back to a cave. She sat me down on a bed of leaves and then a little head popped up. There was a baby wolf in the leaves. The brown wolf, who was later named Shikhi meaning flame, curled up around me and the baby wolf. I stayed there and fell asleep quiet quickly._

_Over the six months I grew up with the baby wolves. I was so happy one day but then one day a man walked into the forest and picked me up. "I will take good care of you." he said smiling. I looked at my wolf family who I had grown to love. I whimpered softly and Shikhi watched as he walked away with me. He took me to a building and we went inside. He lay me down on a bed and covered me up. "I will do as you're mother has asked and protect you until you are old enough." he said and I stared up at him. He kissed my head and walked out. I wished I was back with the wolves as I loved them so much._

_After a few years, I was five years old now. I was running around the building and he sighed. "Tyne! Come here!" he called. I giggled and ran over. "yes?" I asked looking up at him. "let's go to the forest and collect somethings for dinner." he said and I nodded. We walked off and eventually got to the forest. I ran off and started looking for things. He had noticed that I seemed at home in the forest as well as in a home. "Tyne. Do you enjoy being in the forest?" he asked me. "yes." I said and looked around. He smiled and looked up and saw a wolf staring at us. He was a big wolf and was baring his teeth. He walked back behind some trees but I walked towards it. "Tyne! Come here! It's dangerous!" he called. "I know you!" I said lookin at him. The wolf jumped off a rock and walked over sniffing me. Then a female came running out and sniffed me and then licked my hand. "it's the wolves that looked after me." I said and Kyron came over. "no wonder you love the forest. You must have been here for a while before you're mother told me about you." he said and I nodded. "I don't know how long but she looked after me." I said and a little wolf bounded out running over to me. "this is her baby." I said. "what shall we call them?" he asked me. "well, he can be called Nyzam as it means leader. The mother can be called Shikhi meaning flame as that's what her colours remind me of and the baby can be called..." I said and then stopped and thought. "how about Shikra. It means skillful." Kyron said and I smiled. "okay." I said. Kyron had taught me many names and their meanings since I stayed with him. I patted them and ran off playing with them. I grew up slowly with Kyron but played with the wolves as often as I could._

"I remember staying here." I murmured and Shikra came over and nuzzled me gently. Her mate came over and looked at me. "who's this?" I asked patting his head. He nuzzled my hand and then licked Shikra's neck. I looked and there was blood on her neck. I smiled and then a baby wolf came over and the male wolf nosed it over to a corner and curled up with it. Shira went and lay with him. "oh! Is he your mate?" I said and Shikra looked up at me. "well, I'm going to name him...Vytus meaning from the forest as that's where you live." I said. Vytus was now the leader of the pack and I smiled to myself watching them. I sat down and then looked at the baby wolf and started to think of a name. He got up from his father and bounced around a bit chasing bugs. He was so full of life. "I know." I said as he ran over to my lap. He seemed to know that I was okay and not bad. "I'll call you Zosymus as that means full of life or lively! And that's exactly what you are you little rascal." I said hugging him. I sighed pulling out my diary out of my pocket.

_Today I found my family of wolves. Shikra has a mate named Vytus and a cub named Zosymus. They are a wonderful lot. It makes me wish for my father, Kyron. I wish he was here with me. I know him and he would know what my father plans. I wish I could remember my friends but since that accident, I can't. I don't remember anything except my childhood. But this isn't the past I thought I had. Why is my real father like this? And where's my mother? What happened to her? I need my father to be here. Oh well, at least I have my family who I love dearly here with me. It makes me wish I had a family in a way. I need to do something about this all. Maybe I should find my father, maybe he doesn't want to see me. Maybe I should just stay here where I belong. My father is probably to busy with training boys and girls to be assassins to worry about me. I was never the best daughter someone could want. That's how I see me anyway._

_Kyron father, where are you and I miss you._

I shut my book and lay down and Zosymus snuggled up. I then fell asleep thinking about Kyron. What I didn't know, was that my father Kyron was wanting to see me as well. I didn't know at the time that he was training a new assassin to come after me to save me from my ruthless father and to bring me home to my real home. It was all so distant but yet it would seem so close soon enough.

**I only own Nyzam, Shikhi, Shikra, Vytus, Zosymus, and Kyron!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning with Zosymus next to me staring at me. I looked at him and smiled and he licked my cheek. "yeah okay. What's wrong?" I asked and he bounced off and I followed. He ran off into the bushes and then ran out chasing a lizard. I laughed and sat down under a tree and pulled out my diary. I flicked through it till I got to an empty page.

_It's a new day for me and the men dad had coming after me are gone. They have no idea I am here but I won't be safe for long. I'll need to move and find somewhere else to hid though otherwise dad will eventually find me. I'll head off once Shikra and Vytus wake up. I need to find somewhere safe to stay. It's nice to be back in the forest but it's not going to be safe forever._

I sighed leaning my head against the tree. Zosymus came over and nuzzled under my hand. I patted his head smiling. I then felt something watching me and I turned my head to see Vytus walking over. He sat down as my feet and watched the surroundings. I wasn't sure if he trusted me or not as he'd never met me. Shikra then came out and I hugged her neck. "I'm heading off Shikra." I murmured getting up. She looked up at me as if she understood me. I headed off and she ran after me with Vytus and Zosymus following. "Shikra, you need to stay here." I said and she looked at me and stood next to me. I smiled seeing the fact that she wanted to protect me. I headed off and towards the city. If I went to the city, there would be less of a chance that my dad would try to follow me.

I got to the city and walked down the streets and people looked at me strangely. I guessed it was because I had three wolves following me. I was walking along for two hours before Zosy started to wear out so I looked out for a place to rest. I found a park and went in and sat down and pulled out my diary and opened it up to the recent page.

_Well, I've left the forest but Shikra wanted to follow. I'm happy she decided to follow as I really didn't want to leave her again. I've missed her so much since I left her. It's funny, it seems like I only left her yesterday but it's been years. It's like my life in between all this never even happened but that's probably because I lost my memory and so it seems like that. I have a feeling thought that I'm being followed or watched though._

I looked up from my diary as I heard growling. I looked up and there was a guy standing there with a sword on his belt. I swallowed and he glared at me. He drew his sword and Vytus leaped at him pulling him to the ground. He growled at him baring his teeth fiercely and and the other guy tossed him off. I got up and the guy slashed at me but missed. I screamed and ran off followed by the three wolves and then the guy with the sword. I was worried that it was one of my dad's men. I didn't realize that someone was watching though.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

"Fletch. You must get stronger. Her father is a powerful strong man. You must practice much and get stronger." Kyron said. "Yes sir." I said and he took me to a room where there were a heap of equipment. "practice throwing some punches so I may see how strong you are now." he said. I nodded and went and did as he asked. I started to punch the bag and he smiled. "you are a strong man. You can get stronger though." "okay. How long will that take?" I asked. "not long if you practice many times a day." he said and I nodded. "If you want, you may continue." he said and walked out. I smiled and continued.

I had been in there about three hours practicing. I was tired but the thought of Tyne being in her father's hands made me more determined. I was doing weight lifting when Shadrycah ran in. "Fletch! There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." she said and I sat the weights up and sat up. "what's up?" I asked grabbing my shirt and pulling it on. "There's something you are going to want to see!" she said. She sounded a bit distressed and she ran out and I followed. We ran outside and Kyron was running along some roofs and she looked at me. "we need to follow him. He said we have to." she said pulling her cape and hood on. I pulled mine on and we jumped onto to roof and ran after him. He stopped onto of a big building and looked down into a park. "Kyron. What's wrong?" I asked. "look down there." he said pointing to the park. I heard a scream and looked down to see a girl running off being followed by three wolves and a guy with a sword. "Tyne!" I said recognizing the girl. "she's being chased by wolves and that guy?" I said and Kyron shook his head. "those wolves are her friends but that man isn't." he said and I frowned and ran off. "Fletcher! You mustn't go after her!" Shadrycah called out. "I have to! I can't lose her!" I said as I continued to run after her. Shadrycah sighed and followed after me and Kyron watched. I jumped off the roof tops and down to the paths and grabbed the guy by the shirt and pulled him away from Tyne. Tyne stopped a bit away and watched as I dealt with him only she didn't know who I was as I wouldn't let her know till later. I punched the guy hard causing him to bleed. I hit him three more times and he fell to the ground bleeding badly. I pulled out my sword pulling him up and cutting his throat badly before dropping him. He lay there dead and I glanced over at Tyne. It was hard not to just take her back with me but I had to wait. I then ran off and met Shadrycah leaving Tyne behind.

Shadrycah looked up at me. "It must have been hard." She said. "not really. The guy didn't know what hit him." I said and she smiled. "not that. Leaving Tyne." She said. "oh yeah." I said and headed back to Kyron. I wasn't to let Tyne know I was after her as it was all part of the plan. We had to let Kaikarah have Tyne so that we could find the new building he was in. the last one was destroyed but without him getting Tyne, we had no way to find it. But we had to make sure they wouldn't try to kill Tyne before getting her to her father like that guy was. I got up onto a roof and ran silently along it with Shadrycah following. We got back to Kyron and he was smiling. "you did a good job there. And the right thing to leave her." He said and I smiled. "thanks." I said glancing back to where Tyne was standing. She then picked up the smallest wolf and carried him away with the other two following. I sighed and Shadrycah hugged me. "it's okay. You'll get her soon." she said and I nodded. She was right, I just wanted Tyne now.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I stood there looking at the guy on the ground dead. I looked up and the person looked in my direction before running off. I couldn't believe it. I wondered if he was one of my dad's men who were to try and make it look like he wanted to protect me or if he was one of my father's trained assassins from when I was little and they just recognized me. I was so confused as to who they were. I picked up Zosy and walked off. I had walked for a bit and Zosy had got his energy back so I put him down and pulled out my diary.

_Well, I found out that there was a guy after me. he had a sword and he wasn't the nicest looking person. I didn't know what to do so I ran off. I thought I was dead but then someone jumped down and punched the guy four times causing him to bleed badly. He then cut his throat and he just bled to death. I have no idea who he was but I think either a man that my dad sent to get me but then sent another one to kill him so it looks like he's trying to protect me or maybe he was one of the boys my father trained when I with him and he just recognized me as the little girl that he took up for his own. I don't know but it's not safe in the city. I'll have to go elsewhere._

I shut my diary and put it away and then ran off towards the docks. I arrived and there were boats there and one had some men on it. They had the same logo on their shirts as the man who kidnapped me did and I realized that they were my dad's men. I snuck on board with the wolves and made my way to a room. There were weapons there and I pulled out two swords. I then pulled on a cape and ran out and pulled a guard back cutting his chest badly. I dropped him and three others ran down. I slashed my swords down onto one of the men's necks and then cut his stomach and he fell down. I looked at the other two and stabbed one and then I glared at the other one. "you are a traitor!" he said swinging his sword at me. I ducked and then hit his sword with mine. I grabbed his shirt and punched him hard. I pushed him against the wall holding his throat and glared at him. "how many are on this ship?" I growled. "just two more." He said and then looked at me. "you sound like Talikulah." He said and I smiled. "that's me." I said. "unfortunately you can't warn them about me." I said and stabbed him in the heart. I dropped him and ran up and eliminated the other two. I then sailed off into the big world.

I set off wondering where I could go that would be safe. I figured land wouldn't be but the sea was probably the safest I could get at the moment. I wasn't sure why but when I killed those men, I actually enjoyed it. It intrigued me a bit as to why I would. I just shrugged it off and kept my mind on the sea. I loved being on the sea. It was quiet and peaceful and not one of my dad's men. It did give me time to think about my father and what he might think if he knew what I was doing.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I was back at Kyron's house punching the punching bag. Shadrycah walked in and stopped and listened to me. "Fucking bastards! They're gonna pay for everything they did to Tyne and I'll murder every single one if I have to." I said aloud. Shadrycah sighed and walked in. "getting rid of some of your anger huh?" she said sitting down. I looked at her and then back to what I was doing. "look, I know you want Tyne. I want her too. But this isn't going to help." She said. I stopped and looked at her. "I know you want her but I've known her longer! I need her back with me. you never even fucking met her!" I said crossly and she sighed looking at the floor. I then stopped and walked over and hugged her. "I didn't mean that." I said and she looked up at me. "I know. and I know it's hard for you. Yes, it's true I never met her, but I do need her with me. I don't argue that you want her more than me because it's probably true." She said and I smiled. "I'll try not to say things like that again." I said and she hugged me back. I sighed and she picked up a plate with some meat and salad on. "here. Eat this." She said smiling. "why?" I asked. "to keep your strength up." She said putting it in my hands and sitting me down on a chair. "the most important thing is to rest a bit and eat so you don't wear out so fast." She said smiling. "okay. I said sitting back a bit and wincing. "what's wrong?" she asked. "I've just go a sore shoulder. I thing it's from hitting the punching bag." I said and she smiled walking behind me and massaging it. "better?" she asked and I nodded. She smiled and then a guy ran in with blood all over his cape. "Kyron! Tyne's gone! I just was at the docks and saw her jump onto one of her father's boats. She murdered the six guards on it and then sailed off!" he said. I pushed Shadrycah off and we ran out and looked at Kyron. "this is worse than I thought. She's fleeing from the safety here." he said. "why wouldn't she come home?" he asked. "Reuben. Tyne's not thinking straight. Her memory's gone and she doesn't know who to turn to." he said and Reuben growled. "I should have never let her leave the safety of this home!" he murmured. "she left and no-one could stop her but we will get her back. Let's go!" he said and everyone came out grabbing weapons to go after Tyne. I looked at Shadrycah and she had tears in her eyes. Reuben came over. "we can get her to come back Shad. We can work together, the three of us. Between us Kaikarah doesn't stand a chance." Reuben said and she smiled. "okay. Let's get her back." she said and we smiled running out.

**I don't own anyone other than Reuben and my OC's!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

We were heading for the docks when someone ran over. "we can't go Kyron." he said. "why?" Kyron asked. "the place is swarming with Kaikarah's men." he said. "who gives a fucking damn?! I want Tyne back!" I growled and Reuben held me back. "Fletcher. You must be patient. This isn't the time to look for her. There is a reason we have been stopped." Kyron said holding my shoulders. I sighed and Reuben turned me to face him. "trust Kyron Fletch. If we can't go now, there will be a reason." he said and I nodded. "fine." I sighed and we went off.

A week passed and I had been training more. I didn't know why we hadn't been allowed to go still. My phone then rang and I answered it. "hello?" I sighed. "Fletch? It's Zack. Can you meet me up at the hospital. Cal wants to see me." he said. "okay. She working today is she?" I asked. "no. she's in hospital." he said and I nodded. "okay. Be there in a minute." I said and we hung up. I went out getting in my car and raced up to the hospital. I pulled up and Zack was waiting at the door. "do you know what's wrong with her?" I asked walking over. "no. is it me or do you look stronger?" he asked. "no. I am stronger. I've been training to get Tyne back." I said and he nodded. We walked in and Brianna looked up from her work and smiled. "here to see Cal?" she asked and Zack nodded. "down here." she said and took us down to a room. We got to a room and we walked in and Calley was sitting up staring out a window. "Cal? Is everything okay?" Zack asked walking over. Calley looked at him and smiled. "yeah. I think so." she said. Zack looked at me and we looked at Calley a bit strangely. "read the chart Bri." she said and she picked up the chart. "Calley came in feeling a bit sick and so she requested we run a test. So we did and it came back positive." she said smiling. "what came back positive?" I asked. "her pregnancy test." she said and Zack and I looked at each other and then at Calley who was smiling. "who got you pregnant?" I asked and Zack got up walking around. "that would be me." he said rubbing the back of his head glancing at me. I crossed my arms smiling. "so you two weren't just talking." I said. "hold on there! We were...to start with." he said and I held his shoulder. "don't worry. It's life." I said. "congrats any way." I added and hugged Calley. "thanks Fletch." she said. I smiled and sat down. "so tell me Fletch. What's going on with Tyne." Zack asked. I sighed and explained everything that had happened since she had left. "oh my God." Calley said and Zack took her hand in his. "is she going to be alright?" she asked looking up at Zack. "she's Tyne. She'll be fine." he said and I glared at him. "that's what you said about her when she was in Tootington which cause all this!" I growled. Zack and Calley looked at me and I sighed. "sorry. I've been so easily angered lately." I said and Calley smiled. "that's understandable." she said and then Shad ran in. "**so **sorry to bother you but Kyron say's we can now go after Tyne." she said and I got up. "I'll visit when I get back." I said hugging Calley and then Zack. "okay. Be safe Fletch." Zack said and I nodded and ran out with Shad. Reuben was waiting for us and we ran off to the docks where everyone was going onto a boat. "you found him!" Kyron called smiling. "yes!" Shad said and we jumped onto the boat and headed out to find Tyne.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

It had been a week I had been at sea but it felt like months. I was watching Vytus snuggling up with Shikra and Zosy was running around when I looked up to see a boat on fire. I sailed over to hear screaming and I gasped. I grabbed my cape and swords and jumped onto the boat. I ran off down the stairs and into a room where the screams where coming from. I burst into a room and there was a little girl tied up. She looked up at me and moved back. "stay away from me!" she whimpered. "it's okay. I'll save you." I said and cut the rope that bound her up. She looked up at me and I picked her up and ran back to the ship I was on. I got on and sat her down and Shikra came over and she moved. "it's okay." I said pulling the hood back letting my hair fall down. "she won't hurt you." Shikra sniffed her gently and sat down next to her protectively. The little girl eyed me and I put my swords up and sat down next to her. "what's your name?" I asked. "T...Taya." she said and I smiled. "what were you doing tied up to that ship?" I asked. "my father hired a group of men to get rid of me. They had the same pattern on the back of their capes as you." she said and I frowned. "my dad did this to you? He's going to pay for hurting a girl your age." I said and she looked at me. "you aren't one of them?" she asked and I shook my head and told her my story of losing my memory and everything that had happened since. She looked at me shocked. "you can't remember your friends?" she asked and I nodded. "that's sad." she said and I smiled. "I'll remember them one day." I said and she moved over and snuggled up to me. "I'm going to protect you." I murmured and she smiled. "like a mum?" she asked. "yes. I guess so." I said and she looked at me. "can I call you mum?" she asked and I smiled. "if you want to." I said as she snuggled up to me. She fell asleep and then I pulled out my diary.

_I've been at sea for a week and today I found a ship that was burning. I heard a scream and I ran onto it only to find a little girl tied up there. Her name is Taya and her father hired my dad to have her killed. My dad is so mean and heartless. I am now going to protect her and she wants to call me mum. I've always wanted to be a mum and I guess in a way, I am now. I've known her for half an hour maybe and I love her so much already. I wish I had my family back with me. I guess I may find them one day but until then, it's just me, Taya, my wolves, and the sea._

_I wish you were here Fletch. And father. I miss you all so much but I wish I remembered you Fletch. I can't though and I'm missing out on so much. I love you all dearly._

I shut my diary and watched as we sailed on towards the horizon. After a bit, Taya woke up and she and I headed down stairs below the deck and I lay her down on my bed. "sleep well Taya." I murmured lying next to her. "sleep well mummy." she said smiling. Her red eyes looking up at me and I smiled kissing her cheek.

The next morning I saw a ship heading towards us. Taya was playing with Zosy but I was worried about the oncoming ship. I ran downstairs and grabbed my weapons in case. While I was down there, I heard a scream and I ran up to see Taya gone. "Taya!" I yelled out. I jumped onto the ship and all these men ran at me. I slashed at them all and just killed anyone who stood in my way of Taya. I found her tied up and I cut her lose. I put her on my back but on my way out, found myself trapped. Then some other people dropped onto the ship murdering them all. I watched as they slowly disappeared and I ran back to my ship. I was holding Taya and watching as they killed them and after two minutes, not one of my fathers men were alive. One of the men looked over at me and the wind blew his hood off. His black hair fell down and I thought I recognized him. He watched me for a minute before pulling his hood on again and disappearing to another ship with the others.

I watched as the other ship sailed off into the distance. "what's wrong mummy?" Taya asked looking at me. "That man then was staring over here. He seemed familiar, like I knew him from somewhere before but I can't think who it would be." I said. She hugged me tightly and we sat down as the wind picked up and we sailed off. I pulled out my diary and Taya looked at me. "what's that?" she asked leaning into me. "oh this is the diary I've been writing in since I lost my memory." I said and she nodded.

_Again I'm still on this ship with Taya. I was up early this morning to see another one of my dad's ships. He never give up on me. I thought I'd be safe at sea but I don't think I am. I'm not safe anywhere. The only place I was safe was at my father's place. Anyway, I headed down stairs to get my weapons and when I came up, Taya had been kidnapped. I jumped across and killed anyone who stood in my way of her. I got her but when I went to leave, I was surrounded by my dad's men. Then out of nowhere, other men dropped onto the ship and murdered everyone blocking my way till there was a path back to my ship. I ran off and jumped onto my ship watching them kill them all. After two minutes, there was not one of my dad's men alive. One of the men watched over in my direction. The wind picked up and the hood he wore blew of and his black hair fell over his face. I know I've seen him before but I don't know where._

_I can't take it anymore! I can't live not knowing who my friends are! I want to go to my father's house and never come out again! Hey, maybe if I go back when they are out, I can get in and try and sort something out while no-ones there. I'll try it._

I shut my diary and Taya tapped me. "yes?" I asked. "I thought your dad was out to kill you." she said. "yes, he is." I said. "then why do you want to go to your father's house?" she asked. "oh! My dad is my real dad. My father is father Kyron. He took me in when I was little and brought me up." I said and she giggled. "okay." She said. I got up and changed direction heading back for the outer parts of Chuggington.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I sighed thinking back to what we did. I pulled my hood back, shaking my hair into place. "Fletch, you must be careful not to let her know we are following her." Kyron said. "she won't recognize me. that's why I wasn't worried when the wind blew my hood off." I murmured walking off. "he's getting really depressed with not having Tyne around." Reuben said walking over. "I know. we must be quick to find Tyne." Kyron said and Reuben nodded. We followed after Tyne when we stopped and changed direction. "what's going on?!" Kyron asked one of the men. "we were okay to follow Tyne but there are to many of Kaikarah's ships to go back now." He said. I ran out and there where hundreds of ships with a wolf head with vines surrounding it on all the sails. "he's got more men in." Shadrycah said and I growled. "I'm not going anywhere till we get Tyne!" I said. "I know. we'll have to sail away and go the other way into Chuggington." Kyron said and I walked off. I wasn't happy about having to wait. We were already getting behind her as it was. one thing did get me thinking. That girl she had with her. Who was she and where did she come from? I went into my room and lay down on my bed thinking. I couldn't get Tyne out of my head. I was deep in thought when my phone rang. "what is it?!" said crossly. "Fletch. It's Fiona. I was wondering where you were." She said. "none of your business." I murmured. "you're with that badass bitch aren't you." she said. "don't you **dare** say that about Tyne again! I've been in training and if you do anything wrong by trying to hurt her cause I love her and not you, then I will kill you if I have to!" I yelled. "Fletch! How could you even think I would hurt her!" She said and I growled. "get off the phone and don't ring me again!" I said and she sighed and hung up. What I didn't know is what happened next at her house.

"I'm sorry." She said turning around. "he wouldn't tell me anything. I don't think he has Tyne." She said. "Talikulah. That's her real name. Kyron must be protecting her somewhere." The man she was talking to said. "you must help us find her. She's a threat and she should never have left me. I'm afraid she'll turn on everyone unless I get her home." He said turning around. "of course sir. I'll do everything I can." She said. He nodded and they left her house.

I was sitting on my bed thinking when Shad walked in. "Is everything alright Fletch?" she asked. I looked up and shook my head. "I don't get it. Why am I so worried about Tyne? Zack's not too worried. He believes she'll be fine, but I'm not. Why am I like this?!" I said and she smiled walking over. She took my hand in hers. "Fletch. You're in love with Tyne." She said. "what?" I said looking up at her. "I've never been in love with anyone." I said. "there is a first for everything. Tyne is everything to you." she said and I looked at the wall. Maybe she was right and in a way I hoped she was. I sighed and got up walking outside. It was going to be a long trip home and I just wanted all this to be over.

We sailed for two days to get back to Chuggington. It was a long journey and I was fed up with it. I was starting to get restless. Shad came over and rubbed my back. "It's okay. We'll get home soon." she said and I sighed leaning on the edge of the boat looking at the water. I prayed silently in my head that everything would work.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I had arrived back in Chuggington and took Taya off the ship. I grabbed my weapons and cape walking off followed by my wolves. We walked quietly towards the forest and then once we were in the forest, I knew we were safe. We slowly walked through the forest listening to the birds and Zosy was running around like usual. "what are their names?" Taya asked. "Well, Vytus is the male, Shikra is the female and I've known her since I was a child, and Zosymus is the cub but I call him Zosy." I said and she smiled. "I like them." She said holding onto me a bit tighter.

We walked for a few hours before we got to the outer parts of Chuggington. I smiled looking around. "this is where I grew up for some of my life." I said and Taya looked around. "where?" she asked. "over here." I said and went over to a building and pushed open the huge doors. "Wow! This place is great!" Taya said and I smiled putting her down. "this is the main area. The training room is in there." I said and took her into the room. It was still how it was when I was there. "then the kitchen and dining hall is over there." I said pointing over to it. "and the bedrooms are up there." I said pointing to the stairs. "can we go see them?" Taya asked and I nodded. We went up and I took her to my room. It still had some of my belongings in it. "wow. Nice bedroom." Taya said sitting on the bed. We then heard a bang on the doors and we both jumped. I grabbed my weapons and Taya followed behind me. Shikra and Vytus bared their teeth growling and I stood at the top of the stairs ready for whatever was coming. I then saw the doors burst open and all these people ran in followed by an older man. He shut the door and then someone gasped. "Tyne! She's back!" he said. The older man turned around and smiled. "Tyne!" he said. "father!" I said dropping my weapons and running down hugging him. He held me tightly and a guy came over. "my little sisters back." He said pulling his hood back and his brown hair fell into place. "Reuben!" I said hugging him. "I've missed you." I murmured. "so have I." he said. "Tyne. This is your younger sister Shadrycah." Kyron said and she looked up at me smiling. "I have a sister?!" I said and then she hugged me. "I've waited my whole life to meet you!" she said. "I've got a sister!" I said hugging her back. "oh we've all missed you but not nearly as much as him." Kyron said gesturing over to someone. I looked and he pulled his hood off and his black hair fell into place. I looked at him and he smiled at me. "Tyne!" he said grabbing me into a hug. I looked up at him. "I can't remember your name." I said sadly. "who cares?! Your safe now." He said and kissed me harshly. I gasped and then kissed him back. He pulled off a minute later and I smiled. "Fletcher!" I said and he smiled. "so you remember me now?" he asked. "I do demolitions with you, Brewster, and Zack." I said and he smiled. "you're getting some of your memory back." He said and I hugged him. "who's that?" he asked looking up at Taya. "Oh! That's Taya. She's my daughter. I found her after her father hired my dad to kill her." I said and she ran down into my arms. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "she so little." He murmured. I nodded and then there was a crash on the door. I turned around and gasped. "Time's up Talikulah." He said. "dad?!" I said and Fletch pulled me back protectively. My brothers and sisters drew their swords at him. I had no way out of this now.

**I don't own anyone except my OC's and Taya belongs to shegrathefluffycommander! (has been used with her permission!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I glared at him holding Tyne behind me. "look sweetie. Make things easy for me and you idiot friends. Hand yourself over to me and I'll leave them alone." He said and looked at Kyron. "and I won't kill Kyron." He said. "forget it! Leave them alone and fight me. I'm the only things standing between you and Tyne you bastard!" I yelled. "you asked for it kid." He said and the others backed up. Taya held me tightly whimpering. "don't let him hurt us!" she whispered in my ear. "shh. It's okay." Tyne said and I pulled out my sword. We clashed but he wasn't being too hard on me. I frowned and pushed against him and he hit the wall and lay there. Kyron watched and looked at Tyne and she was glancing around the room. "Tyne?" he said. "I don't know a thing!" she said looking at us. "a thing about what?" I asked. "nothing. Just look after Taya for me." she said handing me Taya. Taya whimpered and I frowned at Tyne. "what's going on?" he asked. Tyne said nothing but went over to her dad and pulled him up. "I'm yours. Take me." she said and he smiled. "my daughter does know how to be a good girl." He said smiling. He grabbed Tyne and pushed her outside and then Fiona was tossed into the room. "you lied!" she yelled and Kaikarah laughed. "you expect me to keep my word?! You have a lot to learn about me!" he yelled and then they disappeared. Shikra and Vytus ran to the door growling and the doors slammed shut and they stopped and walked over to me and nuzzled up.

I turned to Fiona and glared at her. "you helped him?!" I yelled. "only cause it meant Tyne would go!" she said getting up. Then next thing she knew, she hit a wall and fell down. "you just punched a girl?" she said. "yeah. And I'd only do it to you!" I said walking over. "you helped her father get her just so I'd be with you?! she's the one I fucking want and you know that!" I growled. Shad ran over and pulled me away and looked at me. "settle down for a minute." She murmured and turned to Fiona. "you have helped a man that shouldn't have been helped just to get close to Fletch?! Are you out of your fucking bloody mind?! My dad is going to use my sister for anything he feels like it!" she yelled. "he promised me he wouldn't hurt her, just keep her away from Fletch." Fiona said. "and you believed him? That was a lie! He would use my sister for kids, running test, new experiments, or just torture her for the fun of it!" Fiona looked at her and then at the floor and Kyron walked over and helped her up. "easy Shad. She doesn't know what he's capable of. No-one knows what he's capable of." he said. "except Tyne." Fiona said and everyone looked at her. "oh come on! You can't tell me you didn't know?!" she said staring at us and Kyron shook his head. "she never told me anything about him." he said. "well she knows more than she telling you guys. She dangerous. Why do think she was so good at killing off those guy who were after her?!" she said. "Cause Kyron trained her?" Shad said. "I never trained her to be that good though." Kyron said and I looked at Fiona. "just what the hell are ya sayin'?!" I growled. "yeah Kyron trained her but no! Her father's enhanced her to be this strong. When he first got her, he did that to her!" she said and Reuben pushed her against the wall. "and you brought her father to get her! You will pay for harming my sister!" he snapped and grabbed me. "you and I are gonna go and get her." he said and Shad came over. "take me with you. I can talk to my father." she said and we nodded. "wait." Kyron said. "what?" Reuben asked. "you must bet stronger before you can take on Kaikarah." he said and we groaned and walked off. "and you stay away from me!" I yelled pointing at Fiona. She sighed and looked at the floor.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I was pushed outside and then I saw Fiona smiling. "it's worked." she said happily. "yes. And now I don't need your help." he said and grabbed her throwing her inside. I heard yelling and then he walked back and pulled me onto a horse behind him. "let's move out!" he ordered and he rode off. I looked behind me and watched as my family vanished behind me. I sighed and my dad smiled to himself as we raced off into the forest. We arrived and there was the building in which I had been the first time I saw my dad. I sighed and he stopped the horse. He got down and took my hand pulling me into his arms. He carried me inside and sat me on a bed. "never leave this building again or I will kill that so called family of yours!" he ordered and I nodded. "Kai, get her a uniform while I sort out the brainwashing." he said walking out. Kai nodded and shut my door locking it and then walked off. I sighed and leaned against the wall thinking. I didn't want to give myself up but I had to protect my family.

An hour later Kai walked in and handed me a uniform. "put this on and we'll go to your father." he said and I nodded. He walked out and I sighed. At least he had the decency to leave. I got into my uniform and put the cape on and then I knocked on the door. "done." I said and he opened the door and lead me to a room. He opened the door and I gasped looking around there were machines everywhere. My father came over and took me to one of them. "this won't hurt a bit." he murmured lying me down. He strapped me down and connected the wires to me. He then went over and turned the machine on and it started.

An hour later I was a completely different person. "Talikulah?" he asked and I looked at him. "yes father?" I asked. "your throne room." he said opening two big doors and I walked in smiling. "so this is where I stay?" I asked. "yes. And you have your captives brought in here to see you." he said and I smiled. "thank you!" I said hugging him tightly. "you're welcome darling." he said and walked out smiling. I sat down in my chair with my feet over the armrest leaning back sharpening my sword. I loved this place but that was because I was brainwashed. Then there was a knock on my door. "get lost!" I called out smiling. "we have some people demanding to see you miss." Kai said. "oh fine!" I said and the doors opened and he walked in with some strangely familiar people. "mummy!" a little girl said running over and hugging me. "okay you can leave." I said to Kai. He nodded and left and I looked at the girl hugging me. "Taya? What are you doing?" I asked and she looked up at me. "you're my mummy." she said and I laughed. "no. I'm a killer assassin." I said and she looked at a guy and I looked at him. "Fletch? So you came here too? Shame. I'll have to kill you lot now." I said and Fletch walked over to me glaring. "you will do no such thing." he growled. "really? What am I going to do then?" I asked and he smirked and walked up to me and kissed me. I gasped and then kissed him back. He stopped and I looked at myself. "what the fucking hell am I doing in my dad's uniform?!" I said. "you were brainwashed." Reuben said and Shad came out from behind him. "we have to get you out of here before he finds out we're here." she said running over to me and hugging me. "who? My dad?" I asked. "no! Kyron!" she said and I looked at them confused. "We were supposed to be training to get stronger to fight your dad but we snuck out." Fletch said rubbing the back of his head. "you sneaks!" I said smiling and Taya hugged me. "can you come home?" she asked and I nodded. "let's get out of here. I know how to get out without being spotted." I said and they followed me to the wall. I went over and pushed a button on the wall and a computer came out. I pressed a few buttons and typed in a password and a trap door opened in the floor. "let's go." she said and we ran downstairs.

I led us down some corridors and through a maze of tunnels. "you guys go down there!" I said pointing down a passage way. "there's a leaver I need you guys to find and pull it to open a door." Reuben nodded and ran off followed by Shad and Taya. Fletch looked at me as I ran off down a different passage way and followed me. Fletch ran and jumped pushing off the wall and landing in front of me and pushed me against the wall. "do you even know what you're lookin' for?" he asked and I smiled. "yes. They need to find a lever which opens a door to lead outside." I said and Fletch eyed me for a minute. "trust me. I know what I'm lookin' for." I said pulling him down to me and kissing him. Fletch kissed me back and looked at me. "I'm gonna get you away from your father." he murmured and I smiled. "I know you will. I just wish I remembered more than you, Zack, and Brewster." I said looking at the floor. "remembering us three is all that's important right now...especially me considering I'm the one trying to get you out of here." she said kissing along my neck. "can we do this later? Once we aren't in the open?" I asked and he groaned and shot me a glare. "you better keep your promise." he said and I nodded. We ran off and then they must have pulled the lever as a door opened up and the sunlight shone through. The three of them ran back and I took them outside and we were in the deep part of the forest. "now where do we go?" Shad asked and I smiled. "this way!" I called and ran off into the forest. They looked at each other and Fletch picked up Taya putting her on his back and they ran off after me.

I kept running but I was getting ahead of myself and eventually got to far ahead of them. "TYNE!" I heard Fletch yell. I stopped and turned around to see them not there. "get the fucking hell back here!" he called again and I shook my head and ran over to them. "you guys need to keep up!" I said. "no. how 'bout you slow down. We don't know the forest like you." Fletch said pulling me over next to him. "now. You stay right here and get us out of the forest." he murmured and I nodded smiling. I headed off slowly and they followed along behind me. Eventually I got them out of the forest and we headed for Chuggington. I smiled and ran off to town. Reuben and Shad headed off to Kyron and I ran off to my house only to be stopped by Fletch. "you can't go home. Kaikarah knows you live there." he said and I looked at him. "well I'm not going to my father's house. He'll wonder what I'm doing back." I said. "we'll go to a hotel. I'll sort everything out." he said pulling me into town. "we?" I asked looking at him. "yes we. I am not leaving your side ever again." he said putting his arm around me and I smiled. "you will one day." I said. "what makes you think that?" he asked. "I'll tell you later." I said and he looked at me and nodded. We got to the hotel and he got a room. We went in and he lay Taya on the bed and she sighed and fell asleep. He tucked her in and then walked into the main bedroom. He pulled off his swords from his belt and tossed them into a corner of the room. He went into the bathroom and I walked into the bedroom and looked at his swords. I picked them up and put them up so they wouldn't get damaged. I took my guns and swords off and put them up and then looked at my dad's uniform and cape I had on. "I hate you dad." I murmured and undid my cape and hung it up. Fletch came out to the bathroom pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. He looked over in my direction and smiled creeping over to me. I was undoing the clip at the top of my right shoulder that allowed me to take of my dad's uniform. Fletch crept the rest of the way over and pulled me against him. "argh! Fletch!" I said looking at him. "shh! You don't want to wake Taya." he murmured undoing the clip for me. "now. What's this about me leaving you one day?" he asked. "one day you will leave me cause I will have to fight my dad." I said pulling off my uniform and then Fletch pulled me onto the bed. "and you don't think I'd come with you when you fight him?" he asked and I looked at him. "It's to dangerous. He'd kill you." I said and he snuggled up to me. "like I really care what could happen. Kyron's trained me." he murmured and I smiled. "so you been trained by the best person huh? Well, that might change my mind later once I see what your capable of." I said and he nodded. "now, go to sleep." he said and I smiled.

We had both just drifter off to sleep when I suddenly snapped awake when something jumped on me. "fucking hell!" I whispered and Fletch turned the light on and Taya was between us. "I couldn't sleep." she said smiling and I cuddled up to her. Then there was a bang at the front door. I got up and slowly headed out while Fletch held Taya. I opened the door and got pounced on and it licked me. I looked up and Shikra was on top of me. "oh hello. What are you doing?" I said and she trotted off to the bedroom followed by Vytus who was carrying Zosy. We went back to bed and fell asleep again only to be woken in the middle of the night by Reuben. "Tyne! Wake up!" he whispered tapping me. "huh? What?" I said and looked at him. "what are you doing here?!" I asked. "we need to talk outside." he said and pulled me out of bed. He took me out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "what so important that we had to talk now?" I asked. "it's Kyron." he said and I gasped. "what's happened to him?" I asked. "He went to see your dad to ask why he wanted you back and then when Kyron got back, he was badly beaten up and he's lost a heap of blood. He's up at the hospital now." he said and I felt tears start to fall. My father was injured because he went to see my dad. I felt I had hurt him. "will he live?" I asked and Reuben looked at the floor. "we don't know. But considering how bad he is, is very unlikely." he said and I burst into tears. Reuben held me tightly. 'I'll get my dad for this. I will get every last one of them.' I promised myself.

**I don't own anyone except for Kai and my other OC's!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I pulled away from Reuben and raced into the bedroom grabbing my jacket pulling it on. "Tyne? Whatcha doin'?" Fletch murmured sitting up and looking at me. "goin' up to the hospital to see my father." I said grabbing my car keys. "not without us ya ain't." he said getting up and pulling on his work clothes and picking Taya up. She held onto him tightly. "where are we goin' daddy?" she asked yawning. "to see Kyron. And why am I 'daddy'?" he asked. "'cause ya mummy's boyfriend." she said and Fletch laughed softly putting her in my car. I was waiting in the front and Reuben was in the back. Fletch came round and got in the front and I raced off. I was heading down the highway changing speed the moment the speed changed. Luckily it was night so there was no traffic so I took my chances on going faster. "hey baby. Ya might wanna slow down a bit." Fletch said watching the speed gauge go further as I sped up. "Tyne." he said looking at me. "slow the fucking hell down!" he growled and I slowed down finally and Reuben sighed. "if we are going to get there, no point in getting there injured." Reuben said and Fletch nodded in agreement. I didn't agree though. I had to get there fast and I didn't care what happened. Fletch was busy looking out the window so I picked up the speed again. Fletch didn't notice till he realized everything was going past the window faster. "Tyne!" Fletch snapped looking at me. "shut up!" I said and he looked at me and then at Reuben. Reuben shrugged and Fletch watched the sped the whole trip.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

We got to the hospital and she slammed on the brakes pulling into the parking and then she raced into the hospital. I got Taya out and Reuben and I headed inside behind her. "she's never acted like that before." I said and Reuben looked at me. "It's okay. It's just because of Kyron." he said and we got inside. "she's gone down the hallway." Brianna said smiling at me. I nodded and we went down the hallway to the room. We walked in and Tyne was sitting next to Kyron holding his hand. He was hooked up to the IV's and had blood being pumped into him. "I did this to him." she murmured and Reuben took Taya from me and pushed me over towards Tyne. "talk to her!" he mouthed and he nodded. I hugged Tyne from behind nuzzling her neck. "Don't think of it as your fault." I murmured and she sighed. "but if I had stayed home, I wouldn't have made him go after my dad." she said and I sat down next to her. "Tyne. You left or ya family would've been killed. It's not ya fault." I said and she burst into tears. I pulled her onto my lap and cradled her. "Tyne? What's wrong?" a voice said behind us. We turned around and Calley was standing there. "shouldn't you be in bed resting?" I asked. "why what happened?" Tyne asked. "Zack got her pregnant and she got really sick." I said and Tyne nodded smiling. "but what about you?" Cal asked walking over. "my father. He got hurt cause of..." she was saying when I interrupted. "shut up." I said covering her mouth. "it was not your fault." I said and she sighed leaning into me. "Kyron went to see her dad about him kidnapping her and he got badly injured." I said and Calley nodded and hugged Tyne. "It's okay. He'll get the best care possible. I'll make sure of it." she said and Tyne smiled. "she seems familiar." Tyne said. "she's the one who made up the album for ya. She works at Chugg Patrol." I said and she nodded slowly. "kinda rings a bell." she said and Cal smiled. "so she's getting some of her memory back is she?" Cal asked. "yeah. She knows who all us Chuggineers are now." I said and she nodded. "that's great." she said and she walked over to Kyron and checked the machine. "he's okay. He'll get through this." she said and Tyne nodded. "what's goin' on?" I heard someone say. "I turned around and Zack walked over. "what are you doin' here?" I asked. "I sensed something was wrong." he said and walked over to Cal and hugged her. "Kyron's injured." Calley said and he looked at Tyne. "don't even think it was your fault." he said and Tyne nodded. We all sat down and waited till Tyne felt comfortable to go home. "did you get here safely?" Zack asked. "almost. She was exceeding speed limits." I said and Zack looked at Tyne. "baby, you shouldn't do that." he said and Tyne snuggled up to me. "I had to get here fast." she murmured and Zack sighed.

We waited an hour and Tyne sighed and got up. "I'm tired. Let's go home and I'll come back to see him tomorrow morning." she said and I got up and got Taya. "I'll stay here with him." Reuben said and Tyne nodded. "okay. I'll be here to see you tomorrow." Calley said to us and the three of us left. We got outside and Reuben hugged Tyne. "I'm going back to the others and make sure they're safe." he said and Tyne nodded. I put Taya in the car and got in the drivers side. "I'm driving." I said looking at Tyne and she sighed shaking her head. "just get in the car." I said rolling my eyes and she got in. we got back to the motel and I put Taya in bed next to us and lay down next to her. Tyne came in and sat on the bed and pulled out a book flicking through to an empty page.

_Well I went back home to check things out and father found me there. Reuben was with him and so was Fletch. I found out that I had a sister named Shadrycah and she looks a bit like me...well a lot like me. I kinda remember my workmates but it's still a daze about everything else. I was taken by my dad and he had me working for him till Fletch, Reuben, Shad, and Taya came to get me. I can't believe they came for me when father said they couldn't! They all care for me so much._

_But the sad news is that father went after my dad to talk to him about why he was doing this to me and he got badly hurt. He was up at the hospital with IV's and blood being pumped into him. I can't believe what I did to him. **was done as an accident!**_

Tyne stopped and looked at me as I crossed it out and wrote in the extra. "what? I'm not gonna have you thinking it was your fault." I said and she eyed me for a minute. "seriously. It wasn't your fault." I said and she lent over and kissed my cheek. "I said you guys cared for me." she murmured and I smiled.

_Sorry, that was Fletch's doing. He doesn't want me to think it was my fault. I try to think that but it takes a lot of effort to do that. I hope father survives. I couldn't imagine life without him like my life has been without my mum. I often find myself thinking about her and wonder what life would be like with her. I miss her and I don't remember much about her. I just don't know what to do or where to go. Nowhere is safe anymore. (other than with Fletch who's invading you diary! Mwhahaha!)_

Tyne looked at me and smiled. "I know I'm safe with you but I can't stay forever." she said. "says who? You're safe so I'll keep you with me till it's over." I said and she smiled and put her book up. She lay down snuggling up to Taya and I and I turned off the light and we drifted off to sleep.

It had been a week that Kyron had been in hospital and there had been no improvement. Tyne was getting depressed and really upset about it all. It then got worse as one day Taya got kidnapped by her dad's men. We were at Zack's house in the kitchen talking to Calley when we heard a scream and we ran out to see a man in a black cape disappear with Taya. "Taya!" Tyne yelled as he disappeared and I grabbed her to stop her going after him. "We'll get her back." I said and she hugged me crying softly. We spent the whole day looking for a way to get her back but we couldn't find one. Tyne disappeared to a hill to think. "mum. I need you to keep Taya safe." she said softly. 'Go find Kai. He's got answers.' her mother said to her. Tyne frowned and head back to me. "mum says to go to Kai for answers." she said and I looked at her. "but he's working for ya dad." I said and she shrugged. "mum knows best." she said and so we headed off.

We eventually got to the hideout and we saw Kai taking someone over some hills. We followed and he went into a house. Tyne ran over and knocked and Kai opened the door. "Tyne! Quickly! Come in!" he said pulling us inside and shutting the door. "I don't know what the point of this is but my mum said you had answers." she said and he smiled and brought Taya out. "I got her from your Kaikarah. He was planning on using her to capture you." he said. "why are you helping her and me?" she asked. "Tyne. I don't want to see children get hurt. You've been hurt your entire life. You father is getting more powerful everyday." he said and he took us to the lounge and gestured us to sit down. "but then why are you working for him?" she asked. "cause at first I did want to help him but as time went on, I started to get put off harming children and I wasn't allowed to leave as anyone who tries to leave, get's hunted down and killed. That's why he's after you. He thinks you are the perfect ending to the master plan of his." he said. "what's that?" I asked. "I can't say what the plan is. I think Kaikarah already suspects me as wanting to leave. I do something and I'll turn around to see him watching me. He's starting to get suspicious of me, I;m sure of it." he said and Tyne sighed. "I wish there was something I could do to help you." she said and I held her against me. "We'll figure something out. He just saved Taya so I'm willing to help him if he can prove that he really does want to leave." I said and Tyne smiled. "I do want to leave. I have to if I'm to protect her. It's getting harder and harder for me to keep Tara a secret. I have to protect her or she'll be killed for good. He already thinks she's dead but with him constantly watching me, it's getting hard to keep her hidden." he said. "Tara? Who's Tara?" Fletch asked. "I'm Tara." a female said and we looked up to see a lady who looked a whole lot like Tyne. "I'm sorry I never came back for you but your dad would have killed us both. I couldn't even keep Shadrycah safe from him. I don't know where she is now." she said sadly. "mum?" Tyne said looking at her and she smiled. Tyne ran over and hugged her and I looked at Kai who nodded smiling. Taya stirred and looked up at me and then at Tyne and frowned. "who's that?" she whispered. "That's Tyne's mum." I said and Taya looked at me shocked. "yeah. That's how I feel." I murmured and looked at Tyne who was holding onto her mum tightly. "Kai! I need to see you!" Kaikarah yelled banging on the door. "get in the basement!" he hissed and we ran off and Tara got us in the basement and shut the door. Kai opened the door and Kaikarah walked in. "we've lost Talikulah's daughter." he said and Kai groaned. "I'll try and find her sir." he said. "What's in the basement?" he asked looking at the trapdoor. "just empty boxes sir."he said worriedly. "I want to see down there. I need an extra storage space." he said. "Open the door." he said and Kai stared at him not moving. I looked at Tyne who stared at the wall freaking out. Taya whimpered and held onto me and Tara held Tyne as we sat down and hid in the shadows just waiting.

**I don't own anyone except my OC's, Tara, and Taya belongs to shegrathefluffycommander!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

We sat down waiting in the shadows as we heard my dad. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" he yelled and Kai shook his head and opened it. Dad walked down and looked around before walking around. He looked all around and then headed up and Kai shut the door. "that's could work. I'll let you know." he said and walked out. We heard Kai sighed and he ran down and mum hugged him. "I can't stay here anymore." she said looking at him. "I know sweetie. I'll get you and the others out of here." he said and mum smiled. I looked at her confused and she looked at me. "oh sorry sweetie. Kai and I have been together since he got me back on my feet from Kaikarah." she said. "so he's my new dad?" I asked. "in a way yes. We haven't actually gotten married yet." she said and I smiled. "neither have mummy and daddy." Taya piped up and Fletch and I looked at her shocked. "what?! You two love each other right?" she said and I nodded. "then you just need to get married. If you love each other enough, then you get married." she said as if it were obvious. "it doesn't work like that Taya. You get engaged first and you also have to know who the hell they are. I don't know him all that well. I only vaguely remember him." I said and Taya sighed. "fine. Can you hurry up and remember him then? Cause I like having him around." she said and we laughed. "I'll see." I said and we went upstairs.

We sat down and Fletch pulled me over to him. "what do we do now? Ya mum is alive and we need to get out of here." Fletch said to me. "I don't know. I'm so confused right now." I said and he hugged me. "it's okay. We'll work something out." he murmured. I sighed and Taya came over and sat on my lap. We sat there talking when the door slammed open and Shikra ran in followed by Zack. "what the hell are you two doin'?! I've been looking for ya everywhere!" he said and I smiled. "sorry. We were looking for Taya." I said. "how did you find us?" Kai asked worried. "Shikra followed her scent." he said and then looked at him. "isn't he one of ya dad's men?" he asked glaring at Kai. "yes but he saved Taya and mum." I said and Zack eyed him for a minute. "I'm on your side completely. I want to leave but I can't otherwise Kaikarah would hunt me down and kill me." Kai said and Zack nodded slowly. Something told me he didn't believe him. "well until you leave, I'll be watching your every move." Zack said walking over behind us. "do one thing wrong and I will kill you." Kai nodded and Tara got up. "well, why don't we have something to eat?" she said and Fletch smiled. "finally! I'm starvin'!" Fletch said and Tara smiled. "better watch it Tyne, he's gonna eat you out of your house if your not careful." she said and I shook my head. "he can't. I'm not livin' in my house anymore." I said and she looked at me. "why ever not?" she questioned. "dad knows I live there." I said and looked at the floor. "what's wrong Tyne?" she asked worried. "can I talk to you?" I asked and she nodded taking me into the kitchen. She started chopping some meat up and I sighed leaning on the bench looking at the floor. Mum didn't say anything and glanced at me tilting her head slightly. "have you ever felt you loved someone but you can't remember them?" I murmured. "no...I can't say I have. Why?" she asked. "I've lost my memory and I can't remember any of my friends." I said. "you know who those two are." she said. "vaguely! I used to know them better!" I said staring at her. "what's gotten you so afraid of forgetting them?" she asked and I just looked away to the wall. "you're in love him aren't you?" she said smiling. "with who?" I asked looking at her. "The one who was with you when you arrived." she said. "Fletcher?! You think I'm in love with Fletch?!" I said trying not to laugh. "yes." she said. "I can barely remember him!" I said. "how would I be in love with someone I hardly remember?!" I said. I didn't know it at the time but Fletch was outside the kitchen and everything I was saying. Fletch felt his heart breaking hearing me say that to her. "Tyne. Forget the fact you hardly remember him. Are you in love with him?" she asked and I looked at my feet. "I don't know!" I said sitting down and covering my face trying to hold the tears back but it wasn't working. "Tyne. Look at yourself! You're crying over a boy that you love more than you realize." she said and I looked up at her. "how would you know! You don't know my feelings!" I said and she wiped my tears away. "I'm your mum. I know what it's like to love someone. I love Kaikarah once. Now I love Kai. But you love Fletch and it's more than you think." she said and I stared at her. "no. I don't." I said looking at her. "yes you do." she said smiling. I looked at her and sighed. "really?" I asked and she nodded. "okay so maybe I do love him. What's the diff? He's got better girls to be with." I said and mum hugged me tightly. "we'll see what happens." she said and I nodded. Fletch smiled and walked back to the others. "Tyne's all mine." he murmured to Zack. "huh? Whatcha mean?" he asked. "Tyne loves me. I just have to prove to her I love her." he said and Zack smiled. "that shouldn't be too hard." he said and Fletch nodded. "a piece of cake. Oh! Speaking of cake..." he said and stuck his head round the corner of the kitchen. "when's the food done?" he asked. "soon!" mum said smiling. He nodded and walked off and we giggled.

We finished getting lunch ready and we took it out and we sat down and had lunch. Once we had finished, mum and I went off to clean up from lunch while Taya told Fletch all about what had happened when she got kidnapped. I then came out and we sat down talking till late afternoon when Zack's phone rang. "yes?" he said and then smiled. "yeah. We'll head back. Bye." and he hung up. "what's up?" Fletch asked. "Calley's worried about us and thinks we should head home." he said. "I thought she was in the hospital?" I said. "she left before I left to look for you two." he said. "okay. I'll come and check on you guys later." I said and mum smiled. "safe trip home." she said and I nodded. The four of us left with Shikra and headed off to home. Zack headed back to his place and Fletch and I headed back to the motel. We got back and Taya was really tired. "I'm going to have a rest." she said and climbed into her bed. "okay. Sleep well." I murmured and kissed her cheek. She settled down and fell asleep after a minute of her head touching the pillow. I sighed and went into the bedroom and Fletch walked in behind me pulling me onto the bed. "whoa! Fletcher!" I said and he smiled pulling me up next to him. "what was that for?!" I asked eying him. "you tell me." he said kissing my cheek. I looked at him and then froze as he started kissing down my neck. "is there any reason why you're...um...doin' this?" I finally managed to ask. "cause I want to." he said and I looked at him. "Tyne. I love you and I have since I met you. I don't care if you've forgotten us. It's not changing how much I love you." he said and I stared at him as if he had just said something in another language. "you love me?" I asked finally. "that's what I said didn't I?" he said smirking. I smiled and hugged him. "I never knew that." I said and he nodded. "I know. On the account that I never told ya." he said and I smiled. "how much do you love me?" I asked. "I love you enough to keep you safe from ya dad. I would give up my life for you." he said and I stared at him. "really?" I asked and he nodded kissing my neck. "really. Promise." he said nuzzling me and I smiled. "you're sweet." I said snuggling up to him. Fletch smiled pulling me closer. "you feel a bit better now ya know ya mum's okay?" he asked and I nodded slowly. "what's up?" he asked. "I want to remember you guys. All of you completely!" I said. "it's okay. You'll remember in your own time." he said and I slowly nodded. "just get some sleep and we'll sort somethings out tomorrow morning." he murmured and I sighed going off to sleep.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I was sound asleep when I woke up feeling Tyne move. I looked up and she grabbed her cape off the wall and put it on along with her weapons. She walked out of the room and went out of the motel room. I got up and looked out the window. I saw her look behind her and then she ran off into the night. I got Taya and headed to Zack's house. "hey! Zack!" I yelled knocking on the door. I heard the lock being undone and Zack opened the door. "do you have any idea what the bloody time is?!" he snapped. "Tyne just ran off in that cape of hers with her weapons." I said. Zack frowned and ran off to the bedroom getting his work clothes on. "Zack? Where are you going?" Calley asked looking at him. "shh. I'll be back later. Tyne's run off for some reason." he said kissing her. "look after Taya for us." he said and I put Taya on the bed. "okay. Be safe you two." she said and I smiled. "always Cal." and she sighed pulling Taya close to her. Zack and I ran off following where Tyne had headed. We stopped when we heard something behind us. We turned around and Shikra, Vytus, and Zosy were behind us following. I looked at Zack and he smiled. "pets." he said and I smiled running off.

We eventually stopped when we got to Kaikarah's hideout and we saw Tyne walk in. We followed and crept in and watched from above her. We saw Kaikarah walk into his room and Tyne looked at him. "what news do you have?" he asked. "Kai has been protecting mum and he also took Taya out of her prison cell to protect her." Tyne said and Kaikarah frowned. "why would she tell him that?!" I hissed at Zack who shrugged. "Talikulah. You are a disappointment. You left thinking you could stay away from me. But you forgot I control you now." he said smiling. I gasped and Zack growled glaring at him. "I'm sorry dad." she said looking at the floor. "oh well. You can make it up to me." he said and Tyne looked at him. He took Tyne to another room and hooked her up to a machine and started it up. We watched it run and then Kaikarah sent one of his men to get Kai, her mum and to find us. Zack and I got out and ran off to go home. We just got inside and then the door swung open and a guy walked in. "you are to come to the park." he said. I nodded and we got Calley and Taya and followed him to the park.

We arrived at the park and Reuben, Shad, Kyron who had been discharged from hospital, Kai, and Tara were there. "what's goin' on?" I asked and Reuben shrugged. "this is going on." we heard a voice say and then Kaikarah walked out of the shadows to the light. "your secret Kai is out as Talikulah told me." he said. "why?!" he asked. "she's in my power. And you will want to witness this." he said and Tyne walked out in her dad's uniform again. "Tyne?!" Reuben said and Tyne looked at him. "Reuben! Get me out of this!" she said. Tyne's father went over and attached a small machine to her and turned it on and then Tyne looked a bit blank. "no...no! Don't do this!" she whimpered holding her head. He then took the machine off her and she looked at us. "no! You're all fading!" she said and Tara looked at her. "you're getting rid of her memory!" she said with tears falling. "course! She's mine for life!" he snapped. Tyne looked at us and backed away. "Tali. Kill them." he dad said. "no! You're a monster...not my dad!" she said and ran away into the forest. "GET HER AND LOCK HER UP!" Kaikarah yelled and the men ran after her. Then he turned to us. "I'll finished you lot off myself. "not on ya life!" Zack growled standing out in front of us. "you want to fight? Bring it on." he added. Kaikarah smiled. "you're messing with a god here. Why do you think I'm called Kaikarah?!" he said. "cause soon you will be god. God of the men who hurt their children!" Zack snapped. I watched worried as Zack and Kaikarah glared at each other. I didn't want to see the outcome of this.

**I don't own anyone other than what you know about!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I grabbed Taya backing up as Zack pulled his ax off his belt and Kaikarah smiled. "let's get going then shall we?" he asked. "wait!" someone called out and we turned to look and Tyne ran over. "changed your mind?" Kaikarah asked smiling. "no! Just one question before I forget everything. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" she said and Kaikarah smiled. "simple. You are going to help me take over the world." he said and Tyne shook her head. "Tyne! Come here!" Tara called out. "who are you?!" she asked looking at her. "I'm your mum!" Tara said. "I don't have a mum!" she said and we all looked at her. We were all shocked and Kaikarah was smiling that none of us saw what was coming next. "FUCKING BASTARD!" Zack growled swinging his ax at Kaikarah and hit him in the head. Kaikarah half sat up glaring at Zack. "you're going in over your head!" he said and Zack smirked. "really? I'm already one head of you." he said and Kaikarah growled getting up and punched Zack into a tree. "you can't win against me! I'm a god, not just some guy who happens to look at my girl as a 'daughter'!" he said and that is what broke the last bit of control Zack had. "you don't know who your messing with do you?!" Zack said and grabbed him slamming him into a tree. "oh I know. A jerk." he said. "nope." Zack said and punched him before throwing him across the grounds. I covered Taya's eyes and the others just stood there watching. Zack ran at him and Kaikarah got up drawing his sword. "you think that's gonna stop me?!" Zack growled grabbing his ax. "yes. It's better." he said and Zack laughed. "that's what you think!" he said and hit his sword breaking it in two and Kaikarah looked at him. Zack smiled spinning his ax around and cutting his chest. Kaikarah fell down and tried to get up but couldn't. Zack grabbed him by the shirt putting him against a wall. "you're messin' with a murderous Chuggineer!" he whispered in his ear and Kaikarah looked at him. "you're a..." he said and Zack glared at him. "don't say it!" he growled and Kaikarah smiled. "then we're on the same level." he said. "no we're not. I'm protecting my family. You're pulling your family apart!" he said and punched him and Kaikarah fell to the ground. Zack glared at him kicking him and dropping his ax down onto his back breaking his spine. "you **dare** mess with my family again I won't go so easy on ya!" he growled and Kaikarah just lay there bleeding. Zack walked over and grabbed Tyne's waist pulling her over to us. "let's get her out of here." he growled and Tyne looked at him. "excuse me?! I'm not going with a bunch of strangers anywhere." she said crossing her arms. "move ya fucking ass Tyne." Zack snapped and she rolled her eyes and walked off and Calley and I looked at him. "what was all that about?" I asked. Zack looked at me and put his ax back on his belt. "tell ya later." he said and walked off leaving Kaikarah in the park with his men staring at him.

We got back to Zack's house and he got his ax off his belt and cleaned it. "Zack? What happened back there?" Cal asked going up next to him. "I broke under the pressure." he said. "but all that happened. That wasn't you." she said and Zack slammed the ax on the bench. "WHAT'S THE BLOODY DIFFERENCE?!" he yelled and Calley moved back and I looked up at him. He held his head leaning on the bench before pulling Calley over to him. "I'm sorry. I just need to calm down." he said and Calley nodded hugging him. We waited and he calmed down a bit. "okay. So I was an ax murderer before I started working as a Chuggineer and having him do that to Tyne and saying that I was just some guy who looked at her as a 'daughter', that broke the last of my control I had and everything just came flooding back." he said and we stared at him. "how come you never told us?" I asked and he sighed. "I didn't want you to know." he said looking at the floor. "oh Zack." Calley said hugging him. "I try to keep her safe and this happens!" Zack said crying softly. "shh. It's okay." Calley said. "we'll get her back." Zack sighed and nuzzled up to her. I left them and went into the lounge to see Tyne looking through a bag and pulling out a bottle and a needle. She got some of the liquid in the needle and then injected herself with it. "Tyne! What the hell do you think ya doin'?!" I yelled and she pulled it out and then blacked out. Zack and Calley came out and gasped as I lay her on the couch. "Tyne. Don't leave me please?" I begged holding her hand.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I woke up and looked around and I turned my head to see three people staring at me. "what are you three looking at?" I asked and they sighed. "Fletch? What's going on?" I asked. "you remember me?" he asked. "yes. When I ran off, I got some medicine to cancel out the memory loss that he had caused. It's now back and I know everything." I said and he smiled hugging me. "I thought I lost you." he murmured and I giggled. "I wouldn't do that to you." I said hugging him back. Calley sighed sitting down and Zack hugged me. "I was worried about you." he said. "I know. I worried everyone." I said and he held me tighter. We talked for a while and then we headed back home for some rest.

Taya was asleep in minutes and I was lying on the bed. Fletch walked in shutting the door and locking it. He was looking at me smiling and I looked up at him. "what?" I asked and he shook his head. "nothin'. I just can't believe I've got ya." he said climbing on the bed and over the top of me. He lent over kissing me harshly and I kissed him back. "don't leave me." he said looking at me. "well, until I go home." I said. "no! Don't leave me ever in ya life." he said and I looked up at him. "I want you to stay with me." he said and I smiled. "Okay. I won't leave you." I said and he nuzzled me. "I need you." he said. "I know. You said." I said looking at him. "no. the other need you." he said sliding his hands up my shirt. I looked at him and smiled. "Oh! Okay, go on." I said and he smiled as he got rid of my clothes. He got rid of his tossing them aside and leaning down kissing my cheek. He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed into me carefully and started rocking into me. I looked up at him and he smiled kissing me gently. He started to rock harder going further in. I groaned as he picked up the pace moaning. We went for ten minutes before I felt myself getting close to my climax. I groaned as I reached my climax and he shot a load into me panting. "go again?" I asked and he smiled. "you read my mind." he murmured going again. We went for 2 hours filling me a at least 20 time but I wasn't really counting. He pulled out exhausted and lay down pulling me next to him. "I love you Tyne." he murmured and I smiled. "I love you too." I said and he snuggled up next to me as we fell asleep.

A month had passed and I had moved back into my house with Fletch and Taya. My dad had not tried to get me and we assumed that Zack must have killed him. Fletch was out in town and smiled to himself going into a shop. I was getting worried as he should've been home ages ago. He's been out for an hour when he pulled op getting of his bike. His car had died so he got a bike instead. I looked outside and smiled seeing him walking up to the house. He walked in and I crossed my arms. "took ya time. Who's the girl ya seeing?" I teased and he let out a growled pulling me over to him. "I'm not seeing any girl." he said kissing my neck. "I'll believe you...for now." I said and he laughed. "I went up to the hospital today cause I've been feeling sick recently." I said. "and what did they say?" he asked looking at me worried. "I'm a month pregnant." I said and a grin broke out on his face and he hugged me. "so ya happy?" I asked and he nodded. "yeah." he murmured kissing my cheek. I smiled and then there was a knock at the door and I opened the door and Kyron and Reuben were there. "what's wrong?" I asked. "we have something for you." he said and I looked at them worried. They stepped aside and there was a girl standing there. "mummy!" she said hugging me tightly. Fletch turned around and looked at me. "you already have a daughter?" he asked. "Kara? Where was she?" I asked. "Lexie brought her back. She guessed it was safe for her now that Kaikarah is out of the way." he said. "what is goin' on?" Fletch asked. "Kara is my daughter. My dad got me pregnant ages ago and I gave her to Lexie, on of my friends and she said she'd look after her till I was able to take her up again." I said and Fletch sighed. "okay. You had me worried there for a minute." he said and Kara looked up at him. "Kara. This is ya new dad." I said and she smiled slightly and Fletch picked her up. "I have a sister?" I heard Taya say and I nodded. She smiled and came over and hugged me. "we'll leave you guys with her." Reuben said and they walked off. I shut the door and we sat down on the couch.

Later that night, I was resting on the couch and the kids went off and Fletch got them dressed up nicely. "now, remember. Not a word to mum okay?" he said and they both nodded. Fletch brushed his hair back and then he went off to get some dinner while Taya and Kara set up the table nicely. I was asleep so had no idea what was going on. Fletch got back and came in with Zack and Calley who helped get somethings set up. I woke up an hour later to see Taya and Kara staring at me. I looked at them and they were in their normal clothes but with their hair done up nicely and with some flowers in it. I eyed them and they smiled. "c'mon. Dinner mummy." Taya said pulling me up I followed and gasped seeing the table done up and Zack was standing in the corner hugging Cal from behind. I looked at them and then at the kids. Fletch walked up next to me done up nicely. "what's all this about?" I asked and he smiled and picked up a box off the table and stood in front of me. "Tyne. I've told ya this a thousand times before and I'm gonna say this again. I love ya more than anythin' in the world. You are the only one who has ever meant anythin' to me and the more I'm with ya, the more I fall for ya. And that's why I want to ask ya this." he said and got down on one knee. "will you do me the honor of bein' my wife?" he asked opening the box. I gasped covering my mouth and Zack and Calley looked at me smiling. Taya and Kara were behind Fletch nodding madly and I smiled. "Yes!" I said hugging him. Fletch smiled pulling me closer and putting the ring on my finger. "I can't believe I said all that without forgetting what I was going to say." Fletch said and we all laughed and sat down for dinner together.

Little did I know that my troubles that I thought had ended, were only just beginning again. "Kaikarah? Are you feeling better?" one man asked. "much better thank you. Now. What's the news on Tali?" he asked. "she's living with Fletch Kowalski and she has Taya with her. We just got news that Kara is also with her and Tali is pregnant." he said and Kaikarah smiled. "good. I'll make her life misery. She'll regret not working with me. I'm going to be even more powerful next time she sees me and her friends and family will die." he said laughing.

**The End.**

**You know all about the characters. This chapter is dedicated to shegrathefluffycommander as she requested a fight between Zack and Kaikarah. Hope you like it! :)**

**Next Story, DoaLS: The Return**


End file.
